Rebecca and the Goblet of Fire
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: The TriWizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts, making Rebecca Sherwood's and Harry Potter's life hell. Together they face an angry father, mad-eyed professors, dragons, a strange egg, and deadly mazes. How will this year end for both teens? Harry/OC soon.
1. The World Cup

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter 1-7. It is owned by JK Rowling. **

**I'd just like to tell any of you that are reading this that I have not read the books, and you can tell by the amount of movie-ness in these past few stories... _BUT_ I do have several Harry Potter geeky friends that have told me enough that in this one and the next stories, there will be more book moments. _I promise!_**

**And here begins the 4th installment of the Rebecca series! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>Name: Rebecca Adhara Sherwood<p>

Parents: Gregory and Ambrosia Sherwood

Gifts: Witch and a Metamorphmagus

Blood-Status: Pure Blood

Status: Well off (Rich)

True Features: Unknown

Current Features:

Hair: Uber-Long Straight Dark Golden (Dirty Blond)

Eyes: Golden

Age: 14

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Unknown

Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Family friends; Draco Malfoy (unfortunately), Cedric Diggory

Amount of times she's asked to go to Quidditch World Cup: Tons

* * *

><p>"There is no way I am letting my… daughter… go to the World Cup with those freaky, muggle-loving, blood-traitor's!" my father, Gregory Sherwood, yelled angrily his arms raised in the air.<p>

"Those 'blood-traitor's' are my friends!" I growled at him, but immediately dropped my eyes when he whirled on me, eyes angry.

"You are not going. That is the end of it," my father finished angrily before stomping off.

I sighed and slumped down into my chair. The Weasleys had invited Harry, Hermione and I to go to the International Quidditch Cup with them. So far everyone could go… but me.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll sneak you out," my mother, Ambrosia, whispered with a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you think they'd mind if you stayed with them till the beginning of the year?"

"Well, I think Harry and Hermione are staying over-"

"Good," my mother smiled. She then pulled me with her until we were standing in my room, something clutched in her hand. "I was meaning to give this to you Christmas, but I think it'd be handy now, don't you think?"

She handed it to me and I unraveled the bundle until I was holding either a large purse or a satchel. It was cute, it was black with red stars all over it and red stitching, it actually almost reminded me of my wand. My wand was completely black with red engravings all in it, looking like it was cracking with age.

I looked up at my mother and gave her a quizzical look before she rolled her eyes and took it from me. She opened the top flap, unzipped it and reached her hand in. My eyes went wide when her arm went in farther than the bag was deep.

"A purse with an Undetectable Extension Charm put on it!" I gasped, nearly ripping it out of her hands to look down into it.

"It will hold as much as you need it to hold, and it's permanent, no going back with that bag," my mother smiled. I quickly attacked her with a huge hug which she returned with a chuckle. "Now let's start filling it up,"

We started filling it with my trunk for Hogwarts, my school books, and everything else I would need for going to the World Cup. But when I glanced over at Athena with a questioning look on my face, mum told me that she'd just send her to me, and to stop debating about putting the bird in the bag.

"How am I going to get there?" I asked before I smiled. "Look at me, I sound like Cinderella going to the ball," I chuckled, using a muggle bedtime story reference.

"Don't worry about that," she smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning my mother woke me up extremely early and took me to our living room fireplace, a jar full of floo powder in her hand. My bag was around my shoulders, and much lighter than I would have thought it would be. My mother winked at me as I moved into the fireplace, getting a hand full of powder in her hands.<p>

"Have fun, darling. And don't worry about your father, he'll come around eventually," my mother smiled.

I rolled my eyes as her. "I'm still waiting for him to be alright with the fact I'm friends with Harry Potter," I said quickly.

"Friends are forever, the World Cup is for a day," she pointed out before handing me a bag full of money.

"They'll never take it," I sighed, taking it from her.

"Well, if you can't leave it behind on the kitchen table 'accidentally', then you can have it," Mum shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Love you, mum," I smiled.

"Love you too," she smiled. "The Weasley's burrow!" She threw the powder at my feet and green flames engulfed me before I was suddenly thrown out another fireplace, hitting hard into someone's trunk.

"Ow," I moaned before standing.

"Who is it?" I heard Mrs. Weasley call before she came around the corner, wiping off her hands. "Oh Rebecca! How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley greeted, giving me a huge hug. "Is that all you brought?"

"Undetectable Extension Charm, my mum gave it to me," I explained, getting a smile from her.

"A good woman your mother," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Actually, she wanted me to give you this. It's for my ticket," I explained as I stretched out my hand that had the money in it, although I was sure there was a little extra in the bag. Mrs. Wealsey's eyes went wide before she smiled and started to shake her head.

"No need, dear, we don't except charity. Besides, Arthur got the tickets from a friend at the Ministry,"

"My mother is aware of that, but she still wanted to thank you and have me give you this," I said stretching my hand out farther.

"No. No, no, no," Mrs. Weasley chirped, shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes. Plan B; hide it in their house and hope they don't give it back. "Alright then, but could I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Well, I'm finished with breakfast. Could you go up and wake the boys?" she asked, turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

"Um, sure," I said quickly.

I slowly walked up the stairs that Mrs. Weasley had nodded to and started to slowly walk up them, carefully checking every door I past to see if there was a boy I needed to wake. The first door I past was Ginny's who was up and dressed, combing her hair. The next was empty, along with the next, but the next one had Fred and George in it.

I walked in slowly and leaned over one of them and shyly shook them, telling them to wake up. After a minute of that I sighed walked back to the door, banging on it like a drum.

The twins jumped up in surprise, one even falling out of bed and onto the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" they both growled groggily.

"I only know two ways to wake people up, politely and rudely, and only rude ever seems to work," I admitted. "Your mother has breakfast ready,"

"So formal… Mother," they said, poking me. "Wait, you said breakfast? Breakfast!" they both smiled before pushing me out of their room, slamming the door shut in my face.

I rolled my eyes and continued on to the next room which was at the top of two flights of stairs. I peeked inside to find that the small room held two beds, one of which held Ron, who looked more so dead than asleep. In the other bed, however, lay Harry, tossing and turning in his sleep, moaning as if in pain.

I quickly flicked the lights on and walked over to him and started shacking him, trying to get him awake. "Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up!"

He started awake and stared at me for a moment with sleep fogged eyes before he focused. "Rebecca?"

"How'd you know?" I smiled, rubbing a hand over his shoulder before taking a step back and away from him.

I was happy that he had recognized me since I had changed my appearance a bit. I now looked less like my grandmother at thirteen and more like my grandmother at sixteen (since there was no picture in between) but I know had a softer face, closer to the one that was my true face. I had also grown my hair out as well, until it look extremely long and unevenly cut near my hips, kind of like how muggle mermaids were supposed to look.

"You alright?"

"Bad dream," he admitted. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Have you ever traveled by floo powder?" I asked as I moved over to the side of Ron's bed.

"Once, bad experience," Harry muttered.

I nodded before yelling down at Ron; "Wake up!" He jumped and then grabbed his blankets, covering himself as if there was something to cover. "Come on you two. Your mother has got breakfast done," I told them as I headed back to the door, but I turned around in tome to see Ron starting to fall back asleep. "And don't fall back asleep or I'll come in and use Levicorpus on you," I warned.

Ron gave Harry a confused look.

"Levicorpus?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Oh just come on," I groaned before I walked out the door and back downstairs.

After Hermione arrived and we finished breakfast, we all grabbed our stuff and headed out, following Mr. Weasley. I had placed the bag of money underneath my plate which I (against ingrained habit) left of the table, and hoped that Mrs. Weasley would take it.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" I could hear Harry ask Ron.

"Don't know," Ron said with a shrug. "Hey, Dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest,"

I laughed and skipped up to where Hermione and Ginny were walking, talking amongst themselves. I kept up with them, not really paying any attention to them, but just looking around the forest we were walking through, which was extremely beautiful.

"Arthur!" I jumped as someone yelled but smiled as I recognized who was yelling. It was Amos Diggory, one of my mother's many acquaintances through the Ministry.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley smiled back before the two embraced each other happily before Mr. Weasley turned and introduced him to the rest of us.

"Hello, Mr. Diggory," I smiled, waving as I got closer.

"Why Rebecca! It's been a long time," he smiled before a tall handsome boy dropped out of no where.

"Oh, hello," Ginny smiled, putting emphasis on each syllable, as she and Hermione came up to flank me.

"He is cute," Hermione whispered.

"Cedric!" I exclaimed running forward to give him a huge hug that he wasn't expecting. "What, you don't recognize me?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're that annoying girl that used to follow me around. What was your name? Rita? Renée?" Cedric smiled, clearly kidding.

"Hey!" I exclaimed sarcastically, smacking him lightly on the arm. Then I turned to the girls and smiled. "This is Cedric Diggory everyone, one of my few friends before he went off to Hogwarts," I smiled. "Cedric, this is Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley," I introduced them as they approached, the two of them smiling shyly.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," Cedric smiled as he shook both of their hands. Then he turned to everyone else and told us to follow him.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"Your welcome," I said quickly with a smile.

We kept walking until the sun finally came up, and we came to a grass covered hill where Mr. Diggory told us, "It's just over there," Ginny ran ahead and stopped in front of something. As I got closer, I could see a dirty old boot that looked as if someone had left it there, tired of looking at it. "We don't want to be late. Get yourselves into a good position around it," Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley kept saying as we finally all were standing around the boot as the hill top.

"Why are hey all standing around the manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate," "It's a Portkey," the twins explained.

"Oh!" I smiled finally understanding as I kneeled down next to it, putting a hand on it.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked.

"Grab on and you'll see," I told him, yanking him down by his arm as Mr. Weasley began to count down.

"Three!"

Everything started to spin and Hermione, Ginny and I screamed, though I screamed mostly for the thrill of it all.

"Let go!"

"What?" Almost all of us yelled.

"Let go!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and let go, and felt myself go flying and spinning in the air before I hit something hard, which I realized was the ground. I looked up then to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric all floating down easily, making me want to hit something. Oh wait, I already had… the ground.

I struggled to my feet in a huff before following Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric as they led the way toward the sound of a crowd. Hermione and Ginny finally caught up to me as I cleared the hill and ended up looking down at a huge camp, waiting to watch the World Cup.

We then descended the hill and made our way through the crowd, some people jugging, some people still setting up, some just talking, some flying around on brooms, some getting their team spirit on.

Soon we split off from the Diggory's and I quickly gave Cedric a hug before he waved to us all and went with his dad. "Friendly with a Hufflepuff?" Ginny giggled in my ear. I rolled my eyes and ignored her as we neared our own small looking tent.

"Home, sweet home," Mr. Weasley smiled as he opened the flap for us to go in. Inside was much larger, and was filled with bunches of different rooms and bunks to sleep on. Immediately I spotted the girls area and ran, throwing my stuff on the first bottom bunk I saw before Hermione and Ginny started pillow fighting over the top bunk instead of the cot across the way.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry," Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" yelled the twins.

"Feet off the table!" Mr. Weasley yelled to the twins.

"Feet off the table!" the twin called back, taking their feet off the table before putting them right back on. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them.

Before long we were heading up to our seats, and I was huffing and puffing all the way up, wishing I could Apparate already.

"Blimey, Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked as he looked over the railing.

"Well let's put it this way…" said an arrogant voice a level down. I looked down to see none other than platinum blond number one and number two. Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. "If it rains… you'll be the first to know," I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious attitude.

"Father and I will be in the Minister's box. By personal invitation from the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge," Draco boasted happily before Mr. Malfoy smacked him in the chest with his cane.

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius said. "There's no need to with these people… not even with Miss Sherwood," Draco smirked up at me as I glared down at the two of them.

"Hey Hermione," I said loudly with a bit of a smile. "Remember that time you punched Draco square in the jaw and I didn't have a camera," I could see Draco glaring darkly at me, but I ignored him. "I'm still annoyed by the fact I didn't have a camera," I sighed dramatically.

"Come on," Harry muttered, turning me away, as if they would say something more to harm me if I didn't. But Harry stopped suddenly, turning halfway back and I looked back to see that Mr. Malfoy had caught him by his shoe, using the serpent head shaped handle of his cane.

"Do enjoy yourself," he said, a bit sadistically. "-while you can," And then he walked off.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione hissed at me as we kept walking up the stairs to our seats.

"Because it was funny," I smiled.

"You punched Malfoy?" one of the twins asked Hermione as the two of them came up to flank her. I watched Hermione as she slowly nodded.

"Bloody brilliant!" the other exclaimed with a smile. "Would've never guessed ya had it in ya,"

Hermione rolled her eyes as we finally reached our seats.

* * *

><p>The Irish had won, narrowly, but well enough. Fred and George were now dancing around the tent pretending to be Irishmen as they sang an Irish sounding song. Harry and Ron however, couldn't let Krum go and kept chanting his name along with the song.<p>

Then Ron stepped up on a low table. "There is no one like Krum!"

"Krum?" "Dumb Krum?" the twins asked before starting to walk about the tent like big apes and clumsy birds as they mumbled; "Dumb Krum!"

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind," Ron continued. "He's more than an athlete… he's an artist,"

"I think you're in love, Ron," I smiled as I walked past him, skipping and doing the Cupid, bow and arrow thing.

"Oh shut up," Ron muttered, glaring at me.

But the twins wouldn't let it go.

"_Viktor, I love you! Viktor, I do_!"

Then Harry and I joined in happily, Harry and I grabbing each other and trying to do a bad version of a barn dance.

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you_!"

"Wow, sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," one of the twins commented as he and I looked back at the opening of the tent, but then Mr. Weasley ran in.

"It's not the Irish. Everyone, we have to leave. Now!" I quickly grabbed my bag and ran outside with everyone.

As I emerged from the tent, I found everyone in the camp running and screaming around us, as things began to explode and catch fire. I then caught sight of who was wreaking the havoc as I heard a strange and dark chant.

"Death Eaters!" "Get out!" "Run!" "It's the Death Eaters!"

"Get back to the Portkey!" Mr. Weasley yelled to us as everyone took off. I tried to keep up, holding onto Harry's hand for dear life, but it was when someone suddenly slammed into me that I let go. I fell back and onto the ground, getting the wind knocked out of me and probably a few new bruises.

"Rebecca!" Harry yelled.

I could hear them all yelling after me, but I couldn't see anything through the mass of legs, let alone get up. So I curled up into a ball as people tripped over me, kicked me and kneed me hard. When it finally stopped, at what felt like an hour later, I stumbled to my feet with a painful groan, my bag hanging against my hip and gently pulled out my wand. I then stumbled around the camp, trying to find someone, preferably not a Death Eater.

The first thing I saw was a body, laid out on the ground, either dead or unconscious. I walked over to it and looked down at that familiar face and found that it was none other than Harry.

I dropped to my knees and took his shoulders into my hands. "Harry," I whispered, shaking him. "Harry!"

I looked up into the camp, trying to find someone to help me when I saw a man walking through the wreckage, kicking things over and walking aimlessly before pointing his wand to the sky and yelling, "_Morsmordre!_" A green light popped out from the end of his wand and shot into the air, creating a gigantic glowing dark mark in the sky.

I heard Harry moving next to me so I gently squeezed his shoulders and hoped he would stop moving… unfortunately he didn't.

"Rebecca?"

At the sound of Harry's voice, the man turned. After an agonizingly moment he suddenly started stalking toward us, wand in hand.

"Up!" I hissed and yanked Harry to his feet. Once up, Harry in turn, yanked me to the nearest, least destroyed tent, where we hid, watching him draw closer until-

"_Harry! Rebecca_!" "_Where are you_?"

The man stumbled to a stop before he turned tail and ran for it. I sighed relief and let my head fall against Harry's shoulder before I heard footsteps coming up behind us.

"Found ya!" Ron sighed, grabbing onto Harry while Hermione attacked me with a hug.

"What is that?" Harry exclaimed, looking to the sky for the first time before he hissed in pain and grabbed his forehead.

A whooshing sound made me look around to find that at least six men had surrounded us by wisping and now had their wands aimed for us.

"_Stupefy!_"

Harry yanked me down as the jinxes all came soaring at us, narrowly missing us as the four of us huddled together.

"Stop!" came a voice I had grown to know well. "That's my son!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he pushed past the men and ran over to us. "Are you all alright?"

"We were coming back for Harry and Rebecca," Ron tried to explain.

But then a man in a bowler hat ran up to us, flailing his wand, pointing it in all of our faces. "Which of you conjured it?" he yelled. "Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's the Dark Mark," I told him pointing to the sky. "It's his mark,"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"We saw a man," I said quickly, getting the man's attention. "Over there in a dark trench coat… I saw him make the Mark in the sky. I didn't see his face though," The man turned and looked over where I had pointed before gesturing for the rest of his men to follow him.

"A man?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I didn't see his face either," Harry said quickly, nodding. "Those men… in the masks… they're Voldemort's followers?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Death Eaters,"


	2. The TriWizard Tournament

I sat on the train to Hogwarts, petting Hedwig carefully enjoyed being able to pet her soft snow white feathers, smiling at her as she gave me looks. I was still waiting for Athena from my mum, and wished she was here with me now. After a minute however, Hedwig hopped away from me as Harry got up to get some candy from the candy.

I sighed and took some of my hair into my hands and began to braid it. It was so long that I could almost use it as a blanket if I wanted to. It almost reminded me of the muggle version of mermaids, where their hair was really long and had uneven lengths… yeah, that's not how real mermaids hair are unfortunately.

When Harry sat back done again, he looked dazed until Hedwig flapped her wings and made him jump a little before petting her. I smiled at the two of them before pushing my hair behind my shoulder and brought my legs up onto the seat, pressing my back against the window next to the door and watched him.

"What's up, boy wonder?" I smiled.

"Nothing," Harry said a little too quickly, dropping his eyes until his ears matched Ron's mop of hair.

"This is horrible-"

"Yes, the great Harry Potter is lying to me," I interrupted Hermione, which earned me at least two glares.

"How can they not know who conjured the mark?" Hermione asked, folding her newspaper back up.

"Yeah, the Ministry is freaking out. I mean, it happened right under their noses," Ron said, mouth full as usual.

"It hurts again, doesn't it? Your scar," Hermione asked, making me look back up to Harry who was scratching his eyebrow. Major eye roll.

"I'm fine," Harry said sounding annoyed.

"You know, Sirius will want to hear about all of the strangeness," I said quickly, drawing Harry's attention. "About everything at the World Cup, and the dream," Harry sighed and nodded as if defeated before pulling out some parchment and ink. "Now?" Everyone gave me a look and I quickly raised my hands in surrender. "I mean, yes, now is a good time,"

I sat back against the wall again and pulled out my book and stared down at it, though I didn't truly see it. My mind was now stuck on what my mother had told me when I had asked her about Sirius Black. Apparently they had dated a while during their seventh year until she broke up with him because he was always off with his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and the ass, Peter Pettigrew. To me, from how my mom looked, she loved him and still loved him, and regretted leaving him so long ago, which made my heart ache for her. Was it horrible that I wished that my parents had never met, and that my mother and Sirius had gotten together? Even if it meant that I was never born?

* * *

><p>When we finally got to Hogwarts, we were in for a surprise. A carriage pulled by white winged horses flew clumsily through the sky before nearly running over Hagrid as it landed. Off in the Black Lake, a ship appeared from beneath the water, the sails proclaiming it to be a Durmstrang ship.<p>

"Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Everyone settled down at Professor Dumbledore's voice and waited. Just then though, Filch came running in, doing some weird jog as he ran down the length of the tables to Professor Dumbledore. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" Filch began to whispered to him urgently, and it looked like they started arguing before Filch went 'running' back through the doors again. "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary even: the Triwizard Tournament,"

Instantly there was a buzz of talk about the Triwizard Tournament, unfortunately, I already knew what it was.

My father had had me read up on it and had constantly told me if, in my lifetime at Hogwarts, there was to be one, I'd be ready. Now I only sighed and slumped forward against my table.

"Those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later.

"For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxine,"

Instantly, the doors were thrown open and girls dressed in silky blue uniforms and wore tilted hats that looked like a dollop of whip cream walked in, hands behind their backs. After a few measured steps, they stopped and sighed to their right, a few more measured steps and they sighed to their left, right in front of Harry and Ron. Then they girls all stated… running?… before they stopped at the front of the room and sighed, releasing bright blue butterflies.

"That's one big woman,"

I looked back up towards the doors as a woman, even taller than Hagrid, gracefully walked in after the girls. She was met by Professor Dumbledore who took her hand and led her to the front of the room.

All the boys clapped widely, while Hermione, Ginny and I glared at them and clapped politely, waiting for the next school to arrive.

Professor Dumbledore then turned back to us and announced the next school. "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff,"

We all spun around to see boys/men dressed in brown march in, slamming staffs against the stone floor as they did before passing it to the other hand, creating a weird effect. After then spinning the staffs, they all dropped them and ran to the front of the room, doing and… break dancing?… display and a fire breathing display.

"Blimey! It's him! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed, making me look back as the huge bloke stalked into the room, followed by the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Karkaroff greeted before everyone sat done and began the feast.

After a while, a large jeweled case was brought, which made Professor Dumbledore stand. "I'd like to say a few words," Dumbledore announced as he went to stand next to the case, touching it. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous task,"

"Wicked," I looked up at the Weasley twins and rolled my eyes.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch," Instantly, the same man that had attacked us out of panic at the World Cup stood and moved to the front of the room.

The sound of thunder and lightning shook the whole room and lightning flashed from the ceiling as rain began to fall. Instantly, a flash of a wand stopped the whole thing before it could begin, and I looked up to the head of the room as Professor Dumbledore as he embraced a strange man I knew to be name Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered, staring at the man. "It's Mad-eye. Half of the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days though," As if on cue, Mad-eye pulled out a flask and took a gulp from it and kind of shivered, looking exhilarated.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"Don't know but I truly doubt it's pumpkin juice," I murmured, keeping my eyes to the front of the room, but I could hear Seamus chuckle.

"After due consideration," Mr. Crouch began. "the Ministry has concluded that, for their won safety, no student under the age of 17," Instantly their was an uproar. "shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. The decision is final,"

"That's rubbish!" the twins started to yell.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you doing!"

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, stepping forward.

"They're not too happy about that, then," Hermione whispered to me.

I on the other hand was thrilled. If there was no way I could get in, there was no way I would have to participate and there was no way I could disappoint my father. Winner!

Everyone turned their attention back to the front of the room as Professor Dumbledore used his wand to pull back the gemmed case to reveal the goblet within. It looked more so made of wood than anything, and instantly began to spurt blue flames as Dumbledore looked upon it.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night," Professor Dumbledore explained. "Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Was it believable that her father wanted Rebecca in the TriWizard Tournament? Reveiw!<strong>


	3. Unforgivable

"Alastor Moody," Mad-eye began as he stood at the front of our classroom, staring done at us with both his regular eye and his enchanted eye. He was wearing the same exact thing he was wearing at the feat though he was without his walking stick. He turned and quickly wrote his name on the board behind him before slamming the chalk down and turning back to us. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

No one moved.

I had no idea what to make of this guy, besides he apparently was the kind of guy that liked to get things done. I liked getting to the point of the lesson instead of taking two years to explain how to _discuss_ Finite.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts…" Moody continued. "I believe in a practical approach. But first, can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"There are three," I said quickly, though I had a feeling I wouldn't like where this particular lesson was going.

"And they are so name?" Moody asked before turning to write on the board.

"Because they are, as named, unforgivable. Any one of them used on a human being will get-"

"Get you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Yes," Moody finished for me, turning back to look at me though his enchanted eye moved to look over the room. "The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curse do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" Moody practically yelled at us before turning back to the board to right down the word 'Vigilance'. "So… which curse shall we see first? … Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ron practically whimpered.

"Stand," Ron slowly stood, staring down at the top of his desk instead of looking at Moody. "Give us a curse," Moody encouraged.

"Well… my dad did tell me about one… the Imperious Curse," Ron said slowly and quietly, making Moody nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble a while back. Perhaps this will show you why," Moody turned and Ron plopped back down in his seat.

Moody went to his desk with had a number of different jars on it with different insects and small creatures in them. Moody however, grabbed a regular jam jar that had three small relatively regular looking black spiders in them, and grabbed one out, letting it sit lightly on his palm.

"_Imperio_!" Moody muttered.

The spider then jumped from his hand and onto the desk and started doing back flips and cartwheels rigidly across the desktop. It then started dancing about, doing the Can-can while balancing on it's four back legs while his front four legs were crossed in front of it.

Everyone was laughing… except Moody and I.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled out glared at everyone. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter around me died away almost instantly.

The spider stopped then, hunched done practically into a ball as it waited, and Moody spoke. "Total. Control," Moody began. "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats, just because I wanted to. Scores of witched and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?" Moody finished as his enchanted eye continued to spin and look about the room. "The Imperius Curse can be fought however, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character. Better to avoid being hit with it if you can. Constant vigilance!" He yelled, jabbing his wand into the air behind him, pointing to the board. "Another curse?" About half the class raised their hands and to my surprise, even Neville, who barely ever spoke unless spoken to, except maybe in herbology.

Moody turned back to his desk quickly and placed the spider back into the jar before grabbing the third spider out, placing it on the desk. The spider once on the table, didn't move, probably to scared to do anything but sit.

Moody looked back up, his eye roving over the class, but I could tell from who the enchanted eye was looking at, he had already made his choice.

"Longbottom, is it?" Moody asked, and Neville stared up at him before nodding slowly. "Up," Neville stood quickly. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology," Moody began, making Neville relax a bit.

"There's the… um… the Cruciatus Curse," Neville stuttered.

"Correct! Correct! Come, come," Moody smiled and began waving him over to his desk enthusiastically, where the spider still sat. "The Cruciatus Curse, needs to be a bit bigger for you to understand," Moody explained to the class before pointing his wand at the poor spider as Neville stopped at the side of the desk. "_Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled randomly. First it's body inflated, making it collapse against the table since it's legs couldn't hold it's weight anymore. Then the head and the legs followed until the spider was about the size of a very scary tarantula.

I heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground, and I looked over to see that Ron had slammed his chair back until it had hit into the desk behind his. I watched him as his breathing sped up a little as he tried to get as far away from the spider as possible, even though he was in the third row anyway.

Moody raised his wand again and pointed it as the large but terrified looking spider before muttering, "_Crucio_!"

The spider's body bent down and it's legs jerked until it flipped over on the desk and it's legs bent inward. After a while the spider began to rock back and forth, shaking and jerking in agony all the while.

Unable to watch, I tore my eyes away and looked elsewhere, to find Neville still standing near the desk, watching. He looked horrified and in pain himself, his hands in fists and his knuckle white as he winced every time the spider jerked.

"Stop it!" I finally yelled desperately at Moody. "Can't you see that it's bothering him? Stop!"

Moody tore his eyes away from the spider to look up at me and then over at Neville before lifting his wand. The spider immediately relaxed, but it continued to twitch, while Neville just shut his eyes.

"… Pain," Moody explained, moving away from the desk to look out at the class. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse," Neville slowly moved back to his seat, slumping down and staring off as Moody shrunk the spider and threw it back in the jar. "Right… anyone know the last Unforgivable Curse?"

No one moved, as they stared at the jar where the last spider huddled in the corner, waiting for it's turn. Staring at the poor spider, I slowly raised my hand before Hermione could.

"Yes, Miss… Sherwood?" Moody asked.

"The Killing Curse… Avada Kedavra," I said in a small but clear voice. I didn't blush as I left everyone's eyes on me, but I did feel the warmth drain from my face as I stared at the spider.

"Ah, yes. The last and worst curse of the three," Moody said before I saw his hand reach into the jar.

The spider, sensing doom raced around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's hand, but after a moment, Moody caught it and placed it on his desk where the spider started running.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody roared.

Green light struck out from the end on his wand like the strike of lightning and hit the spider, making it jerk before it collapsed onto it's back, unmarked, but dead as a doornail. I slowly let out a breath that I hadn't known I was holding until then, and stared at the spider until Moody swept it off of his desk and onto the floor like nothing.

"Not nice. Not pleasant," Moody began. "There's no counter curse, and there's no blocking it. Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room,"

Moody hobbled forward and past me until he stood in front of Harry, who looked up at him, looking slightly surprised. After a moment though, Moody twitched, and pulled out his flask and took a swig of it before returning back to the head of the class.

The rest of the class we took notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses in utter silence as Moody talked before the bell rang. Everyone seemed to run as quickly and silently as they could out of the class until they were heading down the stairs where they began to thaw out and speak again.

"Wasn't that spider hilarious?" "Did you see that thing twitch?" "… and then Moody just killed it… just like that- dead!" people laughed as they walked down the stairs.

I wanted to scream at them. Why couldn't they understand how horrible that all was? Why couldn't they understand that not having control over your body must be frightening and horrible? Why couldn't they understand that pain that seemed to never end and very well might never end, was excruciating and was frightening in itself? Why couldn't they understand that there was no coming back after death, that death was permanent? No spells to make everything right again.

"Brilliant, isn't he?" Ron began as the four of us walked down the stairs. "Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's really been there, you know? He's looked evil in the eye,"

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable," Hermione bit out.

"But it's true what he's trying to do," I interrupted, drawing their eyes. "How are we supposed to defend ourselves against Voldemort or the Death Eaters if we have no idea what's out there?" I asked rhetorically. "It's not as if they are going to walk up to us and say, 'Now this next spell I'm going to throw at you is called the Killing Curse. No use trying to us Protego against it, you'll just waste your last moments,' If we don't learn all of this now…?" I trailed off and shrugged, glancing side long at Hermione before my eyes caught on Neville, staring out a window.

"But to perform them?" Hermione bit out. "I mean, did you see Neville's face?" Hermione started before I smacked her and gestured toward him.

Silence descended before I stepped forward and rested my hand on his shoulder. Neville slowly turned toward me before a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes appeared on his face.

"Hey guys," he croaked.

"How are you?" I asked, grabbing his hand to get him to look at me, staring into his eyes.

"I'm fine… really," he croaked again before he dropped his eyes, letting the fake smile drop.

"Son?" I looked up as Moody clamped a hand down on Neville's shoulder, making him look up. "You all right?" Neville slowly nodded before turning back to look out the window, still holding my hand. "Come on. We'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something," Moody continued before turning back to walk back up the stairs. Neville slowly turned to walk back up the stairs before he gave me a sad look, squeezed my hand gently and followed Moody back up to his office.

* * *

><p>Hermione and I ended up being dragged into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron as they watched student after student stick their names into the cup and then received a round of applause for doing it. Hermione sat studyingreading one of her text books while I sat try to read _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_. It certainly wasn't the easiest book in the world to read, but was definitely much more interesting than studying the history of Hogwarts.

There was a commotion as the other hobbits were sitting around eating after Bilbo disappeared that made Hermione and I look up from our books.

A group of Hufflepuff boys ran into the Great Hall, Cedric being pushed along in the center of the mob. "Come on, Cedric! Put it in!" Cedric backed over the age line as he looked at his friends rolling his eyes. He still turned back to the cup and threw his name in before charging back into the mob as they all laughed and clapped for him.

I was about to look back down at my book when I spotted two tall redheaded twins come running into the room, shouting and cheering as they held up two long vials. Everyone clapped for them until they were standing on the bench behind Hermione and I.

"Thank you. Thank you," one of the Weasley twins bowed happily.

"Well lads, we've done it,"

"Cooked it up this morning,"

"It's not going to work," Hermione sang as she looked down at her book. The twins looked at each other before gently pushing me off my seat and sitting on either side of her, staring at her.

"Oh yeah?" "And why is that, Granger?" the twins asked.

"First of all, I wasn't the one who made the potion," I smiled, drawing their attention before I loudly whispered to them, "You're already off to a bad start there,"

"And you see this?" Hermione continued, pointing at the glowing line surrounding the flaming goblet. "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself,"

"So?" one of the twins challenged.

Hermione sighed heavily and slammed her book shut and turned to the both of them. "_So_, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion,"

"But that's why it's so brilliant,"

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," the twins smiled before getting up to stand on the bench.

"They've got a point," I whispered to her as I sat back down.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George,"

"Bottoms up," they smiled at each other before twining their about each other and drinking down the potion. They then jumped into the circle, with ease, and after a moment of silence, they both smiled at Hermione and I before everyone started to cheer. The twins then circled the Goblet before they came back together and looked at each other, pulling out their slips of paper and then looked up at the Goblet. The cheers died away as the two put their pieces in and then waited. Nothing. The two smiled and high five each other. "YES!"

But then the flames coming from the goblet burning higher before I watched the flames struck out at the twins and sent them flying back and out of the Age Line. Once they sat up I watched through the crowd as their hair turned white and grew long and long white beards appeared.

"But you said-!"

"You said-!"

The two twins began before they attacked each other and began wrestling on the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Everyone cheered but Hermione and I just rolled our eyes.

Again, I was about to look back down at my book when the chanting stopped. I looked up to see Krum and Mr. Karkaroff walk in until Krum stood inside the Age Line and threw in his name. He then looked over at us and smiled down at Hermione before walking off.

"I think Dumb Krum likes you," I whispered. Her elbow connected with my ribs and I yelped and glared at her.


	4. The Champions

It was Thursday night, and everyone was now gathered in the Great Hall, some witting along the longs tables, some, seating on the bleacher surrounding the Goblet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and I were all standing along the top of one of the bleachers when Dumbledore stood and moved to stand next to the flaming Goblet.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for; The champion selection,"

The torches around the room died down before Dumbledore approached the Goblet, placing his hands on it before the flames turned dark pink and spit out a piece of paper which Dumbledore easily caught.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

Instantly, all of the Durmstrang students began to stand and cheer as Krum stepped down and off of the bleacher across from us. As he made his way toward the Champions room, his eyes touched on Hermione who sat a seat up from me.

My eyes, however, were drawn back to the cup as the flames turned pink again before spitting out another piece of paper that looked like a cupcake wrapper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons… is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. The Beauxbatons girls all began to clap and cheer politely as Fleur stood and moved toward Dumbledore, shacking his hand before moving off toward the Champions room.

The flames turned pink again and out shot another piece of paper which Dumbledore easily caught.

"The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone cheered loudly, especially all of the Hufflepuffs who stood and congratulated him as he walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand politely before moving to the Champions room.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" Dumbledore yelled as the cheering died down. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory…"

"This cup of non-capitulation," I murmured to Seamus who snorted.

"The Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore announced spinning to point at the covered cup. The cloth over it flew up into the air and revealed a blue crystal cup with silver handles and stand.

But then a sound from the Goblet brought my attention to it as it's blue flame grew bigger and began to circle around it before the flame turned pink another piece of paper shot out from it. Dumbledore immediately moved forward and caught the piece of paper and stared down at it in horror.

"HARRY POTTER!"

I stared at Dumbledore for a moment before I looked over at Harry as Hermione shoved him to his feet and got him moving down to where Dumbledore waited for him. Dumbledore handed him the piece of paper and Harry stared down at it for a moment before moving toward the back of the Great Hall.

"He's a cheat!" "He's not even 17 yet!" People began to yell at him as he walked out of sight.

But he'd never put his name in the Goblet of Fire! He'd never cheat to get into the tournament. I knew him better than that.

Didn't I?

* * *

><p>I sighed as I watched my Howler tear itself to shreds in front of me, hoping that no one heard it. It had been from my father, who had heard about how Harry had made it into the Triwizard Tournament, and had managed to morph that into 'Why aren't you in the tournament?' I sighed again and began picking up pieces of the torn letter, trying to avoid the owl poop as I did.<p>

I had finally come to a decision about all of what had happened with Harry being chosen, though people constantly insisted that Harry was a huge cheat. I didn't know how his name was put into the Goblet, or why his ended up being spit out- except maybe a very powerful Confundus Charm- but I did know that it had nothing to do with Harry. Harry had been saying how he didn't want to be in the tournament, and why would he? I mean, after all he's been through, why would he add Magical-Deadly-Tournament to his list of things to do? And it's not as if he wasn't already famous and was going to go down in history for being the Boy-Who-Lived.

I placed the pieces of the Howler into my pocket, patted Athena on the head affectionately before moving towards the window to look out, trying to dodge owls as they flew past me.

I hadn't seen anyone in a while, or as much as usual over the past week. Harry that much lately because of his new fame as a champion. Ron was epically pissed off in general so I decided to stay away from him for a while. Then Hermione seemed to be more into studying than ever… if that was possible. This all left me a lot of time to try to swallow _The Fellowship of the Ring_, which was actually quite good.

I sighed, yet again. I wished they were all talking again, after all, what was life at Hogwarts without something huge and unexpected happening to the four of us? Boring?

I turned when I heard a squawk and found myself face to beak with a large dark owl that bore some resemblance to Athena, though it was a boy and was a bit darker. I smiled and walked over to it, petting it slowly, hoping that it wasn't a rabid owl with a tendency to bite people who pet them.

I looked down at the note in it's beak and pulled at it until the bird let go and looked at the name on it. Harry Potter. I didn't dare open it, but I decided to go and give it to him before anyone else had the chance to get a look at it, since it could be Sirius.

"OW!" I yelled, jumping back and away from the bird, staring down at my finger which was now bleeding freely and easily. "I aught to curse you for that," I growled at the bird before it flew off to a higher spot. "I thought so,"

"You thought what?" I spun in surprise to see Harry in the doorway, giving me a look.

"Never mind," I grumbled, glaring up at the bird before shoving the letter into his hands. "That's for you,"

Harry raised an eyebrow at me before he looked down at the letter curiously. "This has blood on it,"

"Sorry," I murmured, turning to glare at the owl again. Harry gave me another looked before he opened the letter and read it to himself as the damn owl flew down and went back to it's perch next to us.

"The bird bites?" Harry asked, still looking down at the note. On cue, the bird bit him on the hand that was hanging at his side, making him jump back and hiss as he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Now we match," I smiled holding up my finger which was now dripping with blood.

"Ugh," Harry scrunched his nose as he looked at my finger but I just rolled my eyes as I pulled out a tissue from my pocket and handed it to him before grabbing one out for me.

"Is that from Sirius?" I asked, gesturing to the letter in his hand.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly and hesitantly.

"Top secret?" I asked with a small smile. Harry nodded, wrapping the tissue around his finger and I laughed. "Tell him hi for my mum and I,"

* * *

><p>Harry and I were sitting down near the Black Lake as Neville stood in the mucky water, taking samples from the water for our herbology project. Of all the things my father had taught me, herbology was not one of them.<p>

"Amazing… Amazing!" Neville began as he looked at some goop he was holding.

"Neville," Harry called to him, making him look up at us. "You're doing it again,"

"Oh, sorry,"

I picked up a book that was sitting on top of Neville's bag and read the title out loud. "_Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs_?"

"Moody gave it to me… that day we had tea," Neville explained.

"May I?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

I quickly flipped through it, stopping on the interesting looking plant images and skimming the description and the uses of the plant.

"_Ron, this is your problem, not mine_,"

I turned to look around the tree to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny walking down toward us, all glancing up at Harry, though Ron's glances were more like glares. Harry quickly stood and walked a few steps before stopping. I rolled my eyes, setting the book down on Neville's bag before standing beside Harry.

"Hi guys," I smiled waving, though I managed to get a glare from Ron and some uncomfortable looks from Hermione and Ginny.

Then Hermione stepped forward. "Ronald would like me to tell you… that Seamus told him… that Dean was told by Parvati that… Hagrid's looking for you," she finished with a sigh.

"Is that right?" Harry started bitterly. "Well you can… Wait, what?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable again before she spun around and went back to Ron, arguing with him for a bit before walking back over to Harry, sporting a very strange look on her face.

"… Dean was told by Parvati that…" Hermione sighed. "Please don't make me say it again… Hagrid's looking for you,"

"Well, you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yelled at him before she stalked off, grabbing Ginny as she went.

"Did you want me to do it?" I asked with a shrug. "Did you want me to tell Harry something Ron or are you still incapable of speaking?" I yelled after Ron as he walked away after Hermione and his sister.

Harry put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head before going to sit down next to the tree again, sighing as he did.

"Well?" I asked moving to stand next to him. "Are you going to go see Hagrid or not?"

"We have to-"

"Neville and I can do it. You go find Hagrid," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Go on, Harry, Rebecca and I can work on this," Neville said encouragingly, shooing him off with a new piece of something.

"Go on now, boy wonder," I smiled, doing the motherly waving of the hands as he moved off, picking up his stuff. "He's grown so much," I smiled before turning back to Neville as he handed me a few wet vials of gunk and a handful of something. "Ew,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "We match!"<strong>


	5. Accio

"You mean, Hagrid's got a girlfriend?" I exclaimed as Harry and I walked down the hall.

"Did you really miss the whole point of that story?" Harry hissed.

"Sorry. Dragons. Big, angry, fire breathing dragons. Got it," I nodded as we came around the corner.

Instantly, we were met with more Hogwarts students sporting pins and badges saying '_Support Cedric Diggory_,' and then spun to say '_POTTER STINKS_!' in bright snot green.

"You know, they really aren't that imaginative. It could have said…" I paused thinking, but couldn't come up with anything. "Well, someone could have come up with something better,"

"You cheat, Potter," "You suck," "You stink, Potter," "Potter stinks," "Cedric rules," I could hear people mutter as we past.

"Congratulations, Hogwarts students for the most creative insults I have ever heard," I muttered back, loud enough for most people in the hall to hear.

"Thanks," Harry murmured.

We came up to a man wall with a 'POTTER STICKS' badge as Harry and I tried to walk out into one of the courtyards to talk to Cedric. Harry didn't look up at them, didn't give them the satisfaction.

"Like the badge?"

"Like the house, Power Puff?" I smiled, getting a glare. I knew I wasn't acting any better than Malfoy, but at least I was doing it in Harry's defense instead of just for fun.

"Excuse us," Harry said quickly, probably trying to get us through before I got punched in the nose. Finally, Harry just shoved his way through, me following closely behind as he approached Cedric who was lying back on a bench. His friends all spotted Harry and started smacking Cedric until Cedric sprang up, looking at Harry with a smile.

"Oh! Hey!" "Read the badge, Potter," his friends smiled.

"Hya, Cedric," I smiled, trying to ignore his friends. "How's your father doing? Proud I hope," I tried, trying to play nice before one of his friends said anything too obnoxiously rude.

"He's well, and yes very proud," Cedric smiled at me, but he eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked politely.

Cedric shrugged. "All right,"

As Cedric got up and Harry and I began to walk a ways off for some privacy, Cedric's friends decided to start yelling after Harry. "You stink, Potter," "Harry Potter smells!" "Potter, you stink!"

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled as loud as I could turning back to them. All of their eyes were wide with shock as they stared at me, polite little Rebecca Sherwood. But it caused the desired effect, everyone in the viscidity was silent. "Thank you," I smiled before walking beside Cedric after Harry before Harry stopped.

"Dragons. That's the first task. They've got one for each of us," Harry said quickly.

"Did- Are you serious?" Harry nodded, and when Cedric looked over at me, I nodded as well. "And Fleur and Krum, do they-?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Come on, Ced, leave him," One of Cedric's friends called after him.

"Right," Cedric nodded. With that Harry started to walk off but Cedric caught him. "Hey, listen. About the badges… I've asked them not to wear them-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said quickly before walking off quickly.

Cedric gave me a sad smile and shrugged. "I'm sorry about all of this,"

"Don't worry, Cedric," I sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Dumb people do dumb things, like wear rude badges,"

Cedric smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do. See you later, Rebecca," he waved as he walked back to his friends.

"See you," I smiled with a wave.

I then looked forward to find Harry, to find he had just finished talking to Ron, who was headed my way, but ignored me and continued on. Seamus on the other hand waved before following after Ron. I waved politely back and caught up to Harry as I heard a voice call out to him.

"Why so tense, Potter?"

I looked up to find Malfoy sitting up in a tree, smirking. I stood beside Harry and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the idiot.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament," Malfoy jumped down from his perch and approached Harry and I, four other Slytherin boys flanking him. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five,"

Harry walked toward him as the boys began to laugh. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, shoving Malfoy. "He's vile and cruel… and your just pathetic," Harry growled before turning his back on Malfoy and beginning to walk off.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy muttered as he pulled out his wand.

"Harry!" I gasped pulling out my wand.

I quickly deflected whatever spell it was Malfoy threw at Harry. Malfoy paused for a moment in shock before he glared at me, raising his wand again.

But suddenly, a light hit Malfoy and he shrunk down until a white ferret was skittering around in his place.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!"

I turned to see Mad-eye Moody hobble toward us his wand out and aimed at the ferret. The ferret then shot up into the air and began to fly around in the air.

"You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back-shooting-"

Everyone was laughing by now.

"Professor Moody!" I heard someone yell and immediately recognized the voice to be Professor McGonagall's. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody answered immediately, making everyone laugh harder.

"Is that a- Is that a student?" she stuttered.

"Technically, it's a ferret," Professor Moody said quickly.

Moody then lifted Crabbe shirt and shoving the ferret down his pants. Goyle tried to reach down Crabbe's pants then, and pull the ferret out, but got bit, making him jump back. After a few more hilarious moments, the ferret crawled out the leg of Crabbe's pants and onto the ground. With a flick of Professor McGonagall's wand, in a whirl wind of magic, Malfoy turned back into himself and stumbled to his feet eyeing Moody wearily.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy yelled, backing away from Moody.

"Is that a threat?" Moody yelled running at him, making Malfoy's eyes bug out before he ran around the tree. "Is that a threat? I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair! It doesn't end here!" Moody yelled after Malfoy as he and his friends booked it out of the courtyard.

"Professor! Alastor! Alastor," Professor McGonagall was yelling during the whole event, until she stood in front of him, glaring up at him. "We never you transfiguration as a punishment," she bit out. "Surely Dumbledore told you that,"

"He might've mentioned it," Moody said, looking like a very ugly puppy that knew it had done something wrong.

"Well, you will do well to remember it," Professor McGonagall bit out before turning around and shooing more students off who had been watching.

I looked back to Moody to find him stinking his tongue out at her before he straightened up and turned to Harry and I, his eye rolling.

"Potter. Follow me," he growled pointing at Harry. He started to walk off before he yelled back; "Sherwood! Come with me and Potter. You might actually be of some help,"

I immediately followed him and Harry all the way up to his office, my eyes on the ground until Harry came to a stop in the doorway. I looked over his shoulder and into Moody's office to see a number of large lenses sitting about the room, making everything look odd through them. I could hear Moody sigh in the next room, and found him sitting in a rolling chair, pulling off his heavy metal fake leg which he set on a display before turning and relaxing in his chair.

"That's a Foe-Glass," Moody said, pointing to a larger lens sitting across from him that Harry must have been looking at. "Let's me keep an eye on me enemies… If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're right behind me," Moody laughed loudly as he spun around as if scared by the non existent person behind him.

Suddenly, the chest I was standing close to started to rattle and shake while someone in side screamed. I jumped back and into Harry as I stared down at it trying to wrack my brain for what it might be.

"Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did," Moody said, looking at the chest with both eyes before turning back to his desk. I took a step away from Harry and gave him a look that told him that I'd rather be in detention with Snape than be in this room. "Now, what are you going to do about your dragon?"

"Oh, well… um…" Harry stuttered beside me. "Well, you know, I just thought I'd…"

"We haven't really thought about it, professor," I answered for him, getting a grunt before Moody kicked out a stool.

"Sit, Potter," Harry sat immediately like a submissive dog. "Listen to me. Your pal Diggory? By your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairly princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust but Karkaroff's is not! They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths," Moody finished sitting back, letting Harry think about it for a moment.

"So he needs to think up a strategy that will play to his strengths?" I stated though it sounded more like a question. Moody nodded.

"My strengths?" Harry asked, turning to me.

"What are you good at besides pissing off Professor Snape and getting into trouble?" I asked/explained.

Harry paused for a moment as he thought about that, turning back to Moody who was watching him. "Um. I don't know. I can fly. I mean, I'm a fair flyer. But I-"

"Better than fair the way I heard it," Moody said leaning forward again, looking excited, like we were on the right track to what his plan was.

"But I'm not allowed a broom," Harry said confused.

Then it clicked. "You're allowed a wand!" I nearly yelled, smiling brightly to myself. "Accio!" I laughed, pulling out my wand.

"Accio?" Harry asked giving me a confused look.

I pointed my wand down into my open bag and said; "_Accio the Fellowship of the Ring_," Immediately, my book jumped out of my bag and I barely caught it before it the ground. "Accio," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. "It's the Summoning Charm we learned last year. My father taught it to me a long time ago, one of the first I ever learned," I explained. "You can use this on your broom,"

Harry and Moody smiled at me. "Brilliant,"

"I knew you'd be useful, Sherwood," Moody growled, slapping his knee.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Doesn't everyone love Accio?<strong>


	6. The First Task

The day of the first task we had a half day of classes, though they might have had no classes at all by how well people were paying attention the lessons. Harry and the other champions on the other hand, had been taken early that morning to ready themselves for the task on their own.

I had been glaring down at my notebook for most of my classes thinking about the long nights Hermione and I had spent with Harry teaching him the Summoning Charm. He had been having issues but last night he had finally gotten the concept, and the book we had been working with had flown across the room and dropped into his arms. I still worried though, he had less time to concentrate when a gigantic fire-breathing dragon was after him.

After classes, I had changed clothes and had walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron and Hermione, though Ron still seemed grumpy. I had split off from them to go to the champions tent to wish Harry good luck.

I walked carefully toward the closed flap as Dumbledore spoke to the crowd and dragons roared, trying to get there before anyone spotted me. Once there I peaked through the opening to see Cedric and Harry pacing around the tent, Harry coming closer to me. I tried to get his attention until he walked over to the flap, giving me a confused look.

"Rebecca?" Harry asked, peaking back through the opening, though trying to make it discreet.

"Yeah," I whispered back, looking back behind me to make sure no one was there. "How are you feeling? Okay?" I asked. Silence. Harry looked back around the tent but I could tell he looked kinda pale. "The key is to breath," I smiled. "Oxygen is good for the body," Harry rolled his eyes and looked back around the tent. "When your out there, you need to concentrate. After that you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon?"

"I was going to say ride like the wind or not die, but that works too," I smiled at him, though I could tell my humor wasn't helping. "It's going to be okay. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Boy-Who-Was-Eaten," I tried again, this time I got a smirk. As a last resort I pounced on him, hugging him to me as he hugged me back, more so out of surprise. Unfortunately, when I did this, it put me inside the tent, and as soon as I was inside, a bright flash went off.

"_Young love_," Harry and I pulled apart to see Rita Skeeter coming in on the other side of the tent, a man behind her with a camera. "How… stirring," She smiled, finding the right word before looking back at us, mainly me. "Your Rebecca Sherwood, aren't you?" Rita smiled brightly. "You're the Girl-Who-Survived," she squealed. "The Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl-Who-Survived in a relationship filled with young love, jealousness over each others fame and history of their families," Rita smiled. "That alone might get you on the front page,"

I had to concentrate extremely hard to keep my blond hair blond, fighting to not let the embarrassment and anger show in my hair, possibly turning it bright red.

"You have no business here," came a deep voice from behind Rita, and I looked you to see Krum walking up behind her. "This tent is for champions and friends,"

Rita turned and looked like she might be about to swoon before her Quick-Quotes-Quill and her looked at each other suggestively. The quill then jumped into her hand and she shrugged. "No matter. We've got what we want," she smiled. The camera went off again and Rita and the camera man walked to the other side of the tent to lie in wait.

"If that makes the front page, and my father sees that…" I sighed looking over at a smug Rita Skeeter, who was looking over her notes.

"It'll be okay," Harry smiled, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Anyway," I said turning back to him, changing the subject. "Breathe. Focus. Concentrate. Vigilance. Get that broom," I whispered to him. Harry nodded as the flaps of the tent opened behind me opened.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please," I heard Dumbledore say behind me as the other headmasters came in behind me.

I squeezed Harry's hand again and moved closer to him, trying to stay out of everyone's way as best I could.

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only the four of you can fully appreciate," Dumbledore smiled looking around at everyone before his eyes landed on me. "What are you doing here, Miss Sherwood?"

My mind went blank for a moment before I felt my face go red. "Sorry, I'll just go," I murmured before looking over at Harry and mouthing; "Good luck,"

Once out of the tent, I ran to the stands until I found Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing together. I ran up and squished close to them as Hermione gave me a look. "Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I was being a good friend and wishing Harry good luck," I smiled, aiming the comment at Ron who looked away.

"I wished him luck," Hermione objected.

"I know _you_ did," I smiled, and then used my eyes to make her look over at Ron who was sulking.

"Oh,"

I watched the first three champions numbly, watching and hoping that Harry came out of the task as well as each of them seemed to. Cedric and Fleur made it through easily, though you could tell when they first walked out that they wanted to run back into the tent. Krum, however, walked out confidently and immediately went to work on his dragon, using the Conjunctivitus Curse on his dragon, swelling up it's eyes and making it go blind for the moment. The dragon ended up crush most of the eggs it was protecting which lost Krum some points, though I don't see how points in the type of tournament really mattered.

Before long, it was Harry's turn, and I was shaking.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task," Dumbledore announced. "And now our fourth and final contestant,"

Before long, Harry walked into the arena, looking around cautiously as it grew dead silent. Suddenly his dragon appeared, spotting Harry and lashed its spiky tail out at him. He leapt just in time, barely missing the blow and continued to dodge the attacks following that one, nearly being hit each time.

"That's the Hungarian Horntail," Ginny told me as she and I stared in horror. "My brother Charlie told me about them. They're the most dangerous dragons in the world,"

"Of course Harry gets the most dangerous one," I growled.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Hermione screamed down to him, trying to remind him. Honestly, I doubted he could hear us.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" he then yelled pointing his wand to the sky, before diving behind a rock to avoid the dragon's flames.

After a minute, his broom zipped through the air over us and Harry jumped out at just the right moment to land on it. The crowd erupted into cheers as he narrowly missed the dragon's flames. The dragon struggled to chase Harry as he flew away, breaking its chain leash. Every gasped and watched as Harry flew over the teachers stands, leaving the dragon to follow. The dragon's tail dragged as it flew over, making the teachers and adults jump to the sides as it's tail tore into the stands and the tent top to rip.

"Yeah!" "Well done dragon!" the twins yelled above us, and I just rolled my eyes and clapped loudly. After all, Rita Skeeter was over there as well.

After a moment though, everyone went silent as the dragon continued to chase Harry out of the arena and into the distance. Silence fell over the crowd as suspense grew, the only noises be could hear were the random and rare roars of the dragon. Time passed by slowly and I was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back… but then I saw Harry fly over the rise of the mountain.

"Yes! Yes!" Hermione and I cheered, her fist pumping into the air.

I smiled as I watched Harry fly toward the arena and then finally sweeping up the golden egg in victory before he landed safely on the ground.

* * *

><p>I watched as Harry was raised onto twins' shoulders in the Gryffindor common room, holding up the egg, before throwing it to someone and it got passed around the common room whilst everyone was cheering him.<p>

Seamus then had the egg, kissed it. "Shush," The room went silent. "Come on Harry, what's the clue?" he asked as he threw it up to Harry.

Harry looked down at it before smiling to everyone in the room. "Who wants me to open it?" There was a chorus of 'yes's from the entire common. Harry then undid the top of the egg, so it's sides came down and a horrible, loud screeching noise emitted from it. I covered my ears, painfully trying to press them closed as I felt my hair and body changing and shifted violently on it's own until the sound stopped as Harry managed to close the egg again. I quickly put my body back into Rebecca Sherwood order and looked around the room to make sure no one had noticed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I heard a familiar voice say from the portrait hole and I looked up to see that it was Ron. Everyone in the common room remained silent as they watched the two former best friends look at each other uncomfortably.

"Umm, get back to your knitting everyone," "Things could get ugly, you nosy sods," the twins said, breaking the silence, shooing everyone off. Hermione, Ginny and I all looked at each other before moving off to the side, sitting down in a nearby chair to listen in.

Harry and Ron slowly approached each other, Harry looked slightly angry and Ron looking a little sheepish. "I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire,"

I rolled my eyes at Ron, wishing I could smack him up side the head at that moment. "Caught on, have you? Took you long enough,"

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back," Ron commented, trying to blame everyone else as well, though it was true.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better," Harry said sarcastically, sighing.

"Least I warned you about the dragons," Ron said looking up at Harry again.

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons," Harry said, looking confused.

"No, no, no. Don't you remember?" Ron shook his head, his voice turning back to normal as he pulled Harry off to the side. "I told Hermione to tell you, that Seamus told me, that Parvati told by Dean, that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus didn't really tell me anything, it was me all along. I thought we'd be all right… you know… once you figured that all out,"

"Who- Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental,"

"Yeah. Isn't it?" Ron smiled, earning himself a look from Harry. "I suppose I was a bit distraught," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed Hermione's arm, using her shoulder to hit my head against over and over.

"Boys," Hermione murmured, almost audibly rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: They're just as much girls as girls are!<strong>

**Anyway, please review. It's much appreciated. Even if it's just "Eh" or "Good" I just want reviews.**


	7. Asking

We were all sitting in the Great Hall the next morning, eating breakfast, Hermione reading the paper, me wishing that there was no such thing as the stupid Daily Prophet.

Suddenly Hermione slammed the paper down and groaned as she stared down at the picture of Harry and I hugging. "I can't believe it! She's done it again!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" I whimpered, putting my head in my hands.

"Young love has blossomed where the Boy-Who-Lived and the Girl-Who-Survived are concerned. Harry Potter, the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament, and Rebecca Sherwood, daughter of renowned potion maker Gregory Sherwood, have come together in a friendly but passionate relationship. Sources, however, say that all is not well for the couple. Harry Potter constantly being surrounded by fan girls and Miss Rebecca Sherwood a plain but ambitious girl do not mix. Will Harry Potter dump her and move on to the next pretty face? No word on how Rebecca Sherwood is taking her latest emotional blow,"

"Harry! Are you cheating on me?" I exclaimed sarcastically, using a bit of a cowgirl accent. Harry just shook his head with a bit of a smile and kept eating. I shook my head and sighed before looking off. "When my father sees this, I'm going to get a Howler that lasts the rest of the year. Did I tell you that my father detests you all?" I asked with a smile.

"You didn't need to. We know," Ron said rolling his eyes before a small blond Gryffindor walked up to him, handing him a package.

"Package for you, Mr. Weasley," the boy smiled handing it to him.

"Thank you, Nigel," Ron said with a nod, taking the package.

The boy however, didn't move but just smiled at stared at Harry as if he expected something. Hermione and I looked at each other and then back up at Nigel before I finally poked Ron's hand to get him to look up at Nigel again.

"Not now, Nigel. Later," Ron hissed to him, which caused the boy to finally leave, looking a bit depressed. We all stared at Ron as he opened his package until he sighed and explained. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph," Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the paper into her bag angrily as Harry and I went back to eating before Ron got our attention again. "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something,"

Ron pulled out something that looked an awful lot like a wall hanging I had once seen at my grandmother's when she had been alive. It was burgundy with pink doily-like lace. When he held it up to himself, I realized that it was… I think… dress robes with pink lace around the cuffs and collar.

"Mum sent me a dress," Ron gasped as everyone around us started to laugh.

"Well, it does match you eyes," Harry chuckled.

"Is there a bonnet?" I asked.

A second later Harry pulled out something white and ruffley and held it up to Ron. "Ah ha. Yep, there is," Harry smiled but Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nose down, Harry," Ron growled before moving down the table to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny, these must be for you,"

Ginny was about to put a spoonful of food in her mouth when she faked a gag before setting her spoon down. "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly,"

Beside me, Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked, walking back over to us.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you," she told him, which sent anyone within hearing distance into a fit of laughter. "Dress robes,"

"Dress robes?" Ron gasped. "For what?"

* * *

><p>"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception," Professor McGonagall was explaining to us. "On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity,"<p>

For a second their I was confused.

"As representatives of the host school I except each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because… the Yule Ball, is first and foremost… a dance,"

That got everyone talking. All the girls on the right side of Professor McGonagall's classroom starting chattering excitedly. But on the other side of the room, all the boys groaned and slumped down in their chairs.

I certainly didn't get why they hated the idea so much, except maybe because they had to dress up and take a shower. I mean, they got to ask a girl out and hold her close all night… or ditch her and hang out with the guys… either way.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons,"

But we were so good at it! L

"Now, to dance… is to let the body breath. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight," Professor McGonagall smiled, looking over at our side of the room. "Inside every boy," Professor McGonagall began staring Ron down. "A lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley,"

"Yes?" Ron whined like a dog, looking from Professor McGonagall to her outstretched hand.

"Will you join me please?" she asked, pulling him to his feet by the shoulder of his sweater while Harry and Seamus smiled at him and pushed him forward.

Hermione and I chuckled as we watched him walked with McGonagall uncomfortably thanking the Gods for karma.

"Now, place you right hand on my waist," McGonagall ordered.

"Where?" Ron asked, looking horrified.

"My waist," Professor McGonagall repeated as the catcalls started, mostly from me. "Extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please,"

The music began and Professor McGonagall began to count before she began to move around the room with a clumsy Ron.

"Everybody come together!" Professor McGonagall instructed.

Immediately, all of the girls practically jumped out of their chairs and ran to the center of the room, I mostly only did it so I wouldn't get squished by eager girls. However, the boys didn't move an inch and even slouched lower into their chairs.

"Boys, on you feet," McGonagall called again.

Only Neville stood, who the nearest girls pounced on.

"Are you boys scared?" I smiled, looking at them all.

Apparently they were, even Harry.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry bit out as he, Ron and I were walking through the courtyards. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"<p>

Suddenly, Ron and Harry came to a stop, making me stumble to look back at them. They had stopped next to a group of Ravenclaws, smiling like idiots while the Ravenclaws glared. Slowly, they thawed out and moved on, catching up to me as I watched several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors staring dreamily at Harry, making my insides boil for no reason.

"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons," Ron exclaimed. "If you can't get a date, who can?"

"I think I'd take the dragon right now," Harry murmured as the two slowly down to stare at a group of passing Beauxbatons.

"That's sad," I murmured rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up," Harry muttered, but had a smile on his face.

"You do realize you don't have to go for the top of the pack?" I asked, making the two of the stop as we reached a hallway. "You can go for the small groups or the pretty and nice girls instead of the gorgeous and bitchy girls," The two boys looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and chuckling.

Just then, three Durmstrang boys walked up to the three Hogwarts girls next to us, bowed low before the one in the center took one of the girls hands and asked; "Would you go to the ball with me?"

The girl turned back to her friends who were silently cheering her on and telling her to go for it before she turned back to the boy.

"Yes," she practically whispered.

The Durmstrang boy smiled and gently kissed her hand. The trio of boys then bowed and walked off, the two flanking the boy in the center congratulating him and smiling at me.

"Now that was awesome," I smiled, feeling the urge to sigh deeply at that cute and romantic moment.

"Oh come on," Ron growled, pushing me along down the hallway.

I glared at him and moved on down the hall on my own, heading toward the courtyard to meet up with Hermione to go and study down near the Black Lake, probably the only quiet place left. Once there, I pulled out my Fellowship of the Ring book pulled my knees up to my chest and read it as the other three actually studied for their Potions Final.

Suddenly I heard giggles and the sound of a lot of feet. I turned to see Viktor Krum walking along the shore, exercising, while at least a dozen girls followed him at least five meters away. When Krum past our small group, he looked over at Hermione and smiled at her before continuing on down the beach.

"Maybe if we pull out a net we can catch one for one of you," I smiled turning back to my book.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Everyone agonizing minute and lust filled look," I chuckled glancing up at Hermione as she tried not to look over her shoulder at Krum.

"Oh yeah? And who are you going with then?" Ron bit out sarcastically, and a little bitterly.

Heat and anger washed over me, silently followed by sadness and pain as I looked up from my book at Ron. I could feel my hair change from my typical dirty blond to a bright red in anger and Ron's eyes widened a bit.

"Fine, Ronald Duck, I'll shut up," I growled, standing up and walking away from the three of them, headed off back toward Hogwarts, following the dimwitted Krum fan girls.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the Great Hall, finishing our homework, and were supposed to be silent as we did. I had been ignoring Ron for the past few days now, but it was really hard when; one, I knew he was a little bit right, and two, I kept hanging out with Hermione and Harry also.<p>

I was now sitting between Harry and Seamus, nearly finished with my work when Seamus gently elbowed me in the side to get my attention. I looked over at him to see his eyes on his notebook, but he handed me something under the table. I took the wadded up piece of paper from him and opened it.

**Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?**

For a second I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone just asked me? Was I hallucinating? But then I smiled and took my quill and wrote down my answer and handed him the paper back under the table.

**Yes.**

He looked up at me and smiled. Yes, smiled, and then moved over to talk to Dean who kept glancing over at me. I blushed and turned away, looking up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione all looking at me. I blushed brighter and fought to keep my hair blonde as I looked down and kept working on my homework, thankful that I was nearly done with it.

"This is mad," I could hear Ron suddenly whisper. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," I looked up in time to see Professor Snape walk up and force Ron's head down. "Well, us and Neville," Ron murmured to Harry as Snape walked away.

"Yeah, but, then again, he can take himself," Harry chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "FYI, nimrods, Neville already has a date,"

Ron and Harry looked over at me in surprise before Ron looked sadly down at his book and murmured; "Now I'm really depressed," Right then one of the twins threw a piece of folded paper at Ron. After Ron read it he threw it back at him with a glare. "Who are you going with then?"

Fred… I think… smiled and crumbled up another piece of paper before chucking it at Angelina Johnson who turned around, glaring a bit.

"Oi, Angelina?"

"_What_?"

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" he whispered while doing a lot of motions that basically repeated what he was saying.

"The ball? Yeah, okay," Angelina smiled shyly and happily.

Fred smiled as she looked back down and then turned and winked at Ron before continuing to work. I rolled my eyes and did the same, but found I was finished finally.

"Hey, Hermione," I could hear Ron say. I sighed and was tempted to slam my head against the table. "You're a girl,"

"Well spotted,"

"Comewithoneofus?" Ron tried to say, trying to do the same moves that Fred had done, but failed when Snape suddenly appeared and smacked Hermione and Ron on the back of the head with the notebook he held and then smacked Harry and I for good measure. "Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone… for a girls it's just sad,"

I winced for him as Hermione's expression changed to completely pissed off and deadly. "I won't be going alone, because- believe it or not- some one's already asked me!" she exclaimed, standing and walking over to Snape to hand over her Potions homework before stamping back over to the three of us, glaring daggers at Ron. "And I said yes,"

And with that, she was gone.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "She's lying right?"

"If you say so," Harry murmured back, looking down at his work.

I smiled. Yes, she had said yes, to none other than Viktor Krum. She had talked to me about since 'telling the boys would only result in them making fun of her and running the whole experience for her,'. Yeah.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it," Ron began again as I looked up, beginning to put my stuff away. "Tonight, when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed,"

Suddenly, Snape appeared and forced Harry and Ron's heads down, and would have done the same to me if I hadn't forcibly handed him my Potions homework and notebook.

With that I walked out and went back to the common room to find Hermione pacing in the empty room, looking like she might explode. "How dare he say that!" Hermione exclaimed, finally bursting. "I cannot believe that Ronald would even think that I don't have a date,"

"He's a first class nimrod," I said, sitting down in a chair near the fire watching her. "I mean, he doesn't even know that his own sister is going to the ball,"

Hermione nodded. "I still can't believe that of all the girls he had to choose from," Hermione began. "He chose me,"

"Well because you are smart, beautiful, fantastic," I named, using my fingers to count each one off. "And he'd be a nimrod not to want to take you to the ball,"

I watched as a small reluctant smile appeared before she sat down on the couch near my chair and looked at me. "Have I mentioned that you're the best friend I've ever had?"

"Nope. But be free to say it as many times as you like," I smiled.

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of the Owlery with a hand full of paper pieces in one hand and a whole letter in the other. I quickly shoved the Howler in my right pocket before slipping my mother's letter into my left, petted Athena, who was perched next to me, affectionately before she flew up to a high rafter.<p>

When my mother had seen the picture of Harry and I in the Daily Prophet, she had laughed good naturedly about how I had been caught in such a vulnerable a twistable position by a reporter with my best friend. Though she did tell me that if I was ever to get a boyfriend, that she should be the first to know, and not have to find out through the Daily Prophet. She had even added a little story about her and Sirius Black for my benefit before congratulating me on getting a date to the Yule ball and wishing me luck.

My father had the opposite feelings about the articles (yes, multiple) that the Daily Prophet had written about me. The Girl-Who-Survived. Not to mention the fact that _now_ I was going to the Yule Ball with some half-blood.

Yeah.

I sighed and quickly moved down the steps of the Owlery, slipping and sliding a few times before I came to a stop as I heard two familiar voices near the exit of the building. One voice I knew right off the bat as Harry's and after listening for a moment, I realized he was talking to Cho Chang about going to the ball with him which came down to a bitter rejection.

I smirked though, against my will, seeing as Harry was asking Cho as a last resort, and I knew that Cho was going with Cedric anyway.

I then heard footsteps come closer to me so I quickly moved to a dark corner of the Owlery before quickly shifting. I felt the egg-breaking-over-my-head sensation come over me as I settled into Ginny's skin and moved to the steps.

"Hey, Ginny," I head Harry say as I walked past him.

"Hey, Harry," I smiled, giving him a quick wave as I walked past him and out of the Owlery, giving a quick sigh as I shifted back to myself and moved along.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I feel really bad for Ron through this whole movie. He makes me sad inside and makes me glad I'm not as thick as he is. Did you know they don't have the dance practice in the book? O.o<strong>


	8. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball came sooner than I thought it would, and the whole castle's atmosphere seemed to be crackling in excitement and readiness for the occasion. All the girls seemed to have locked themselves in their rooms for the whole day while the boys meandered around.

"Hey," I glanced up to see Harry standing in the portrait hole, just coming in, and looking like he had just lost a snowball fight.

"Hya, boy wonder," I smiled, sitting up.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready like the rest of the girls?" Harry asked. "Seamus might think you were planning on standing him up if he sees you down here instead of barricaded in your room with Hermione and everyone,"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, remember? I can just will myself beautiful," I smiled. "It doesn't take me twelve hours to put on a dress and a little make up,"

Harry shrugged and sat down next to me, taking off his mittens and holding his hands palms out toward the fire. Then he shook out his hair, sprinkling me with cold drops of water and remaining snowflakes. I shrieked and giggled before pushing at Harry.

"Stop it! You're not a wet dog," I yelled, holding my hands up to block the onslaught.

"What? Afraid of a little water and snow?" Harry chuckled.

I stopped and let my face go completely serious as I watched him and he stopped laughing. "Metamorphmagus' are highly allergic to snow, Harry. If there was enough snow on you… I could die," Harry's eyes widened in shock as he stared at me before I started laughing loudly. "You should see you face! Oh wait!"

I paused and let the strange feeling of a cracked egg slip over me as my whole head morphed to look like Harry's. My hair darkened and pulled back into my skull, (which took a while since I had given myself such long hair) and I felt my bone structure shift beneath my skin. After a moment, I turned to Harry and let my eyes go wide in shock, pretty much mirroring him at the moment.

"I nearly forgot you could do that," Harry said, looking a little uncomfortable as he look at me/himself. I quickly morphed into my blond golden eyed self, though keeping my face the way I had made it, unbeknownst to my father, closer to mine than my grandmother's. "Better," Harry chuckled, as my hair finally got to the correct length.

"Yeah, much. You know, I've always wondered about if I stayed in one form for to long I'd be stuck like that. I wouldn't want to look like you forever," I chuckled.

"That'd be horrible. I mean, since you're a girl," Harry nodded.

"No, it'd just be horrible because I'd be a gangly pale nosebleed forever," I gasped in mock horror, my eyes wide. Suddenly, hands were on my sides, tickling my mercilessly with freezing cold fingers which made me shriek and thrash around to get away from him. "Harry! Please! Harry stop! It tickles! I can't breath! Stop!" I gasped between laughter.

Finally, the fingers disappeared and I could breath again. I slumped down against the cushions of the couch before turning to glare playfully at Harry.

"Meany," I mumbled.

"Oh go get ready," Harry sighed, nudging me off the couch.

"Fine," I sighed melodramatically before running up the stairs and into my room where all the girls were sitting around chatting as each did each others hair or make up. I smiled at Hermione who was combing some sort of jell into her hair to get rid of the frizz and basically tame the not so messy mess. I mean, it was ten times better than when I had first met her.

I sighed to myself and decided to get to work on myself.

First, I took a shower, typically the best place to start. Then I went to work on my hair, which I used my Metamorphmagus powers on to lighten and bright my hair, along with letting it curl a bit. I then used magic to pull the top bits of hair and entangle and spin the pieces together intricately until my hair looked like on of the Elves from Lord of the Rings. Next I moved to actually putting my dress on. It was a dress I had went with Hermione to buy down in Hogsmeade. It was a plain dress that fit like a snug glove from the top to below my thighs before it fan out in soft waves. The color was my favorite shade of blue, dark and nearly teal though it was hard to tell. Personally I would have rather had purple, but… what can you do huh? The make up and shoes were easy, at least until Hermione caught sight of the shoes. She insisted that I wear high heels instead of my ballet flats. I shooed her off though, telling her that I'd rather wear comfy flats that painful high heels, and that Seamus wasn't exactly the tallest guy in Hogwarts in the first place.

After that, Hermione and I was late. Maybe I had been wrong to tell Harry that it didn't take me forever to get ready like other girls? Anyway, I we weren't that late anyway, we were just going to be on time… maybe.

We arrived at the top of the stair case near the Great Hall on time, but then Hermione and I both got cold feet.

"You're meeting Seamus first," Hermione suddenly said, pushing herself against the wall near the stairs as if to blend into the stone, even though she was wear a pink fluffy dress.

"No, you're meeting Viktor first," I insisted.

"No, you're meeting Seamus first," Hermione nearly growled, making me give her a look before I peaked around the corner.

"No, Hermione, have to meet your date first, because you deserve an awesome entrance. Plus, Seamus isn't even down there," I smiled, spotting Victor Krum, Hermione's date.

"To bad,"

I suddenly went stumbling forward as I felt a pair of hands push me forward and into full view of everyone outside of the Great Hall. I paused for a moment in shock before I turned and glared at a snickering Hermione.

"I hate you," I growled under my breath.

"I know, now just go," she hissed.

I gave her one last glare before I turned and walked down the stairs as carefully as I could, taking a bit of my hair into one of my hands and fingering the softness to calm my pounding heart. Why hadn't we just gone together?

As my eyes darted around uncomfortably, I saw Cedric standing with Cho Chang, and smiled to myself. They looked good together, my old best friend, and my best friends crush.

Before I looked to deeply into that evil moment, I turned and spotted Seamus and Krum standing together talking animatedly… at least Seamus was. The both of them looked handsome, Krum in his Durmstrang's uniform and Seamus in his dress robes. I must say, he did clean up nicely.

But when I spotted black mop of hair I couldn't help but look. I found Harry near the bottom of the stairs, looking very handsome in his own dress robes and combed hair. However, it was that fact that his eyes were that size of golf balls that made me smile. Was he shocked that I could possibly look this good?

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Third Person***

Harry and Parvati Patil were standing at the bottom of the stairs outside of the Great Hall, waiting for them to be told to go in.

Harry's eyes were on one thing. Cho Chang in a tight Asian styled dress, her hair up and off of her face smiling as people passed her, until her eyes caught on Harry. His heart stop and he smiled back at her before she looked away. She was as beautiful as he had ever seen her, though she was beautiful whenever he looked at her, however, the only thin was that she was standing next to Cedric Diggory. Now Harry had another reason to try just a little bit harder in the Tournament he was in; because Cedric Diggory had Cho Chang.

Parvati was glancing around the hall, bored already since Harry seemed to refuse to talk to her. She sighed and turned around and looked up the flight of stairs behind them to catch a bleach bottle blond peek around the corner at the top of the stairs before she stumbled out into full view.

"She looks beautiful," Parvati sighed as she watched Rebecca Sherwood start to walk down the stairs after finishing glaring at someone Parvati couldn't see.

"Yeah, she does," Harry murmured back as he walked Cho walk with Cedric toward the Great Hall doors. But when Harry glanced over at his date, he saw that she wasn't looking at the same girl he was, she was staring off behind him.

Harry turned around to stare up at probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life… besides Cho, of course. Her long hair curled around her in glowing white blond waves that reached her curvy hips. The dress she wore followed her body better than any hand could until the fabric reach just bellow her hips where it fanned out.

After a moment, Harry realized who this creature was, suddenly looking at him. It was Rebecca Sherwood. His geeky, pretty, awkward, shy best friend. How could she possibly be the same girl he had been tickling not hours ago?

_'What happened?_' That was what Harry thought as he pulled his jaw up and off the floor as she came to a stop in front of him, smiling brightly. _'When she said 'I can just will myself beautiful, she wasn't kidding in the slightest,'_

* * *

><p><strong>*First Person*<strong>

I stopped next to him and Parvati Patil who smiled brightly at me.

"Hello Harry. I have to admit, you clean up great," I smiled.

"You look… fantastic," Harry said, looking me up and down, causing me to blush deeply, giving me enough trouble that I had to fight my hair to stay white blond. I quickly grabbed a larger piece of my hair to try and distract myself.

"Thanks, Harry," I smiled before tuning to Parvati. "Your lucky very, Parvati, getting a guy like him. Although you have to question his bravery when it takes him so long to ask out a girl, doesn't it?" I chuckled to her, getting her to smile.

"Yeah, my sister and I kept dropping hints. It nearly took forever," Parvati smiled.

"Like I said, your lucky," I nodded.

"Definitely compared to my sister's date," Parvati murmured.

"Ron actually decided to wear that ridiculous thing?" I asked before laughing when I got a nod from Harry. "I would have that he'd wear his uniform or something,"

"Nope," Parvati shook her head.

"Rebecca!" I turned at the sound of Cedric voice and smiled as he walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. "You look wonderful!"

"You sound just as surprised as Harry," I chuckled pulling back from him.

"Not in the slightest, especially not when you come from your mum," Cedric smiled.

"Yeah… my mum if pretty hot," I chuckled.

"Where's your date?" Cedric asked, looking a tiny bit uncomfortable now.

"Right here," I turned to see Seamus walking up to me, Krum close behind looking up towards the stares. "Ready to go in?"

"Sure," I smiled taking the arm he gave me. "See you later, Cedric. See ya, Harry," I smiled waving back to them as Seamus and I entered the Hall.

I looked around eagerly as I took in the Great Hall, which didn't look anything like it's usually self. It was decorated like a winter wonderland silver ice cycles and snow flakes while snow was falling from the ceiling. Then long tables weren't there anymore either, but they were replaced with round tables with icy center pieces and white-blue table clothes. It was all kinda beautiful.

Seamus and I moved off to the side to stand next to Ron, Padma, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Lavender, waiting for the Yule Ball to officially start. Before long, everyone began to move back to make a path as the four champions and their dates.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" I heard Padma suddenly ask Ron as we all clapped. I looked over and smiled at Ron's bewildered face.

"No. Absolutely not," Ron growled as he watched her walk onto the dance floor with him.

I watched from where I was as the music started to play and the champions started to dance, Harry most dreadfully, making me chuckle. But before long, more people began to step onto the dance floor, covering the fact that Harry was horrid.

"Wanna dance?" Seamus suddenly asked in my ear.

I nodded shyly and he lead me through the crowd after Ginny and Neville before we started to dance as well. I couldn't help but smile as I danced with Seamus, it was actually really fun, much more fun than I thought this whole ball thing would, even when we were just waltzing.

After a half hour of waltzing, three dances with Seamus, two with Neville (mostly to give Ginny a break), one with Cedric, one even with Dumb Krum and one with a Ravenclaw boy, the music finally changed. The Weird Sisters came out and started playing. Immediately, Hermione and Seamus grabbed me up and Hermione, Krum, Seamus and I all started dancing together in our small group to one of their most famous songs. At first, Seamus danced with me as Hermione and Krum danced together, but when the chorus came, we were suddenly switched and Seamus was dancing with Hermione and I was dancing with Krum. I didn't mind at all though, I was having to much fun to mind.

Once the song was over, Hermione, Krum, Seamus and I fought our way out of the crowd until Hermione and I spotted Ron and Harry sitting nearby, looking completely bored. Hermione and I then decided to split off from the boys who went to get us drink to go check on the two.

I plopped down in the seat next to Harry and sighed with relief as my feet were relieved of my wait, and I was suddenly very happy that I hadn't worn high heels, or else I'd be wishing I didn't have any feet at all.

I looked up at Harry and smiled widely at him, nudging his shoulder with mine to get his attention. Harry looked up at me, looking like he had just seen the most horrid movie in the world.

"Hot, isn't it?" I turned around and gave Hermione a look.

"That could have several meanings," I murmured. I smiled when I felt Harry chuckle next to me.

"Viktor and Seamus have gone to go get drinks. Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked Harry, Ron and Padma.

I could tell Harry was about to say yes but Ron spoke first. "No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor," Ron bit out.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

I shrunk down just like Harry did, buckling down as we both waited for the storm to begin. "We run on three?" I whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded.

"One… two…"

"Stay," Hermione and Ron said at the same time, grabbing onto the both of us to keep us in our seat.

"Busted," I whispered to him, getting him to chuckle.

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy," Ron growled to Hermione who looked surprised.

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" she threw back, getting Ron to slide back down into his seat. "Besides," she continued. "The whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation… to make friends,"

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron answered sitting back up.

No one had an answer to that.

Hermione just got up, and turned and started walking away.

"Nice, Ron," I growled, standing up and turning on him, suddenly feeling a surge of anger. "Of all things to tell a girl, 'you're being used for sex,' is not one of them. Can't you, for once, be a descent guy?" I growled.

Ron just stared at me wide eyed while Harry just looked off and away from me, probably because he agreed.

"Are you coming or not Harry?" I finally asked him when only silence followed.

He looked between Ron and I before he just shook his head. "I'll stay here for a while," he sighed.

I nodded and moved on to join up with Hermione and the boys. When I found them, Seamus was talking to Krum about Quidditch while Hermione just looked annoyed, but after a break in Seamus' and Krum's conversation, Krum politely asked her what the matter was. I mean, for a guy who's nickname was Dumb Krum, he could actually be very sweet. After a while though, Hermione and Krum excused themselves, and I lost sight of them. Seamus and I ended up being one of the last couples on the dance floor… at least until I heard the yelling.

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself!" I heard Hermione's voice yell over the music. Seamus and I stopped and looked to the entrance of the Great Hall to see the two storming out, glaring and yelling at each other the whole way.

"Uh oh," I muttered.

"Need to go and play peacemaker?" Seamus asked.

"Probably," I sighed, but Seamus just smiled knowingly as he lead me off of the dance floor and out of the Great Hall. "Thank you for asking me to the ball Seamus. I really had a great time… probably ten times better than Harry, Ron and Hermione's is going to turn out to be," I chuckled.

"No problem. It was fun," Seamus smiled as we stopped just inside the doors, just in hearing range.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" I could hear Hermione yell, her voice breaking a couple of timed. I winced.

"Well, I better go," Seamus smiled, starting to head off.

"Thank you again," I smiled, and just because I was feeling a little more out going in that moment, I gently kissed him on the cheek before scurrying off toward Hermione without another look back at Seamus.

"Where have you been?" I could hear Hermione shriek as she and Harry came into view. Harry started to explain himself when Hermione cut him off abruptly. "Never mind, off to bed, both of you!"

Harry gave me a look before transferring it to Ron as he hurried past Hermione. They started to walk away silently, but of course, Ron had to have the last word. "They get scary when they get older-"

"RON, YOU SPOIL EVERYTHING!" Hermione suddenly yelled, making the boys and I jump before the boys ran for it, disappearing around the corner.

Hermione, looking like she… well a prettier version of crap… broke down and fell onto the stairs crying as she ripped of her shoes.

"Come here, hun," I cooed as I sat next to her, putting my arms around her and letting her cry on my shoulder. "It's all right. It's okay. He's just a jealous git and we all know it," I told her as I rubbed her back and she sobbed. "Boys are just clueless, thick-headed, stupid, gits," I could feel her chuckle against me, but it took along while before I finally convinced her to follow me upstairs and to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well... at least Rebecca had fun.<strong>


	9. The Egg

"Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago! The task is two days from now!" Hermione growled at Harry.

"Really? I had no idea," Harry bit out sarcastically.

We were standing on the bridge between the clock tower courtyard and the stone circle, about a month after the Yule Ball. We had been looking out at the view contently when Hermione had breached on the topic of the egg. Bad idea.

"I suppose Viktor's already figures it out," Harry muttered.

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament," Hermione muttered back. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being,"

Harry and I looked over at Hermione and started chuckling at the same time, both of us getting the same dirty though before Hermione could correct herself.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious," Hermione corrected. "Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually," Then Hermione got really serious and she sighed. "You are trying to figure out this egg, aren't you?"

Harry's smile dropped and he turned away from her. "Yes, Hermione, I am,"

"Harry," I sighed. "It's just… Hermione and I have read up on this tournament. These tasks are designed to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel," I tried to explain. "You got by the dragons mostly on nerve, but you can't just fumble your way through this one like in first year," I told him. "And…" I sighed and looked down at my scarf. "… I'm scared for you,"

Even though Harry had been trying desperately to avoid Hermione and my gazes, he did look up at me when I said that, even though I wouldn't.

"Hey, Potter!" All three of us turned at the sound of Cedric's voice, but it was Harry who took off before Cedric barely came into view. "Potter!" But he was already gone.

"Hey Cedric, what's up?" I asked with a smile even though he was looking past me toward where Harry had disappeared.

"How is he?" Cedric asked.

"Oh wonderful, this all just what he's used to dealing with," I smiled sarcastically. "He hasn't figured out the egg yet," I sighed.

Well that's what I needed to talk to Potter about… the egg… Sort of thank him for tipping me off about the dragons," Cedric said, still looking past me.

"Well, no offence, but I doubt that you're going to get near him right now even if you screamed at him the answer to the clue," I told him.

"Why?" Cedric asked, finally looking at me.

"I don't know, I think it's mainly because he is stressed about this whole tournament thing," I said with a shrug.

"Well, I think I could help with that," Cedric smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" I yelled as I flew through the portrait hole, running into the common room to find Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring at the golden egg that was sitting in front of him. When I yelled to him, he didn't moved, just continued staring. "Harry!"<p>

"Not now, Rebecca," Harry sighed.

I glared for a moment before I ripped the egg out of his hands and threw it into the nearest chair before glaring down at him. "Harry James Potter! You will listen to me or I will cut your hair to a proper length, and clue the nerdiest glasses I can find to your head! I might even follow you around as Draco Malfoy yelling, 'I can't just hide this forever, Harry! People need to know about our love!' I get to enjoy humiliating Malfoy, while you enjoy being humiliated yourself!" I nearly screamed at him.

Harry's eyes were wide and he didn't say anything for a long moment, so I considered that the okay to continue.

"Alright so, after you ran off, I talked to Cedric and he said;" I coughed a little and pulled Cedric's voice from my memory before I started talking in Cedric's voice. "_I never really thanked Harry for tipping me off about those dragons… so, you know the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Tell him to take his egg and mull things over in the hot water_," I finished before switching back to my own voice.

"Rebecca, your brilliant!" Harry exclaimed before jumping up and planting a kiss on my forehead before grabbing his egg and rushing up to his room.

"Your welcome," I mumbled as I felt a rush of heat enter my cheeks, and I allowed my hair to flare bright red.

* * *

><p>"Harry, tell us again," Hermione ordered Harry as Harry tried to pass out on the books in front of him.<p>

"'Come seek us where our sound'," Harry repeated.

"The Black Lake. That's obvious," Hermione shrugged as she walked over to Harry and I.

"'We cannot sing above the ground'," Harry sighed. "Which are mere people. I figured that out earlier,"

"Yes but mere people and mermaids aren't the same as in muggle fairytales. I learned that when I was little. My mother had gotten me a muggle book with mermaids. I loved them… and then my father had be do research on real mermaids," I sighed.

"That's horrible," Hermione said quickly, looking at me sadly.

"Sure cleared my love for mermaids up," I sighed. "Which is why I know have muggle mermaid hair," I smiled pulling at my long blond locks,"

"Can we get back to the point of all this," Ron mumbled, falling asleep farther off in a chair.

"Sorry," I mumbled before looking back to Harry.

"'An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took'," Harry told us.

"Well, whatever they take it won't be something mundane, it'll be something important to you," I muttered, though Harry and Hermione could still hear me.

"As far a the hour long, it's obvious, though admittedly potentially problematic," Hermione murmured as she sat down in the seat on the other side of Harry.

Harry looked up, looking surprised and ticked. "Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed.

"I know a spell," I tried, getting the angry attention off of Hermione. They all looked over at me in surprised, even half asleep Ron.

"A spell?" Harry asked, looking less mad.

"It's called the Bubble-Head Charm. But the thing is, I don't know if I'll be able to teach it to you in one night Harry," I told him. "Plus, since I researched merepeople and a few other creatures, I found out that they are drawn to and more likely to attack any air breathing creatures in the vicinity,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sighed at the same time and seemed to slump farther into their chairs before Hermione looked over at Harry. "Look, Harry, we can do this. The four of us can figure it out, and if we have to, we'll try to teach you the Bubble-Head Charm," Hermione tried.

"Hate to break up the skull session," I jumped at the sound of Mad-Eye Moody's voice behind me, and looked up at him as he and his enchanted eye watched us carefully. "Professor McGonagall wants you in her office," Harry began to stand. "Not you, Potter. Just Weasley and Granger,"

"But sir! The second task is only hours away, and-"

"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep," Mad-Eye bit out. "Go. NOW!" Mad-Eye yelled, making me jump and shrink into my chair.

Hermione and Ron scurried off while Harry and I started putting our books away, Mad-Eye watching us.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll try to teach you the charm, okay?" I whispered to him, glancing up at Mad-Eye uneasily.

"Longbottom!" Mad-Eye suddenly yelled, making me jump. "Help Potter and Sherwood put their books away,"

As Mad-Eye disappeared around the corner, Neville appeared, looking over our books as we began to stack them.

"You know, you'd be better off with _Goshawk's Guide to Herbology_," Neville told us… well, mainly me. "Do you know there's a wizard, in Nepal, who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Neville!" Harry suddenly cut in, sounding tired. "I really don't care about plants right now,"

"Harry!" I growled at him, before looking back at a downtrodden looking Neville. "I'm sorry, Neville. It's just that we're both really tired. We're trying to find a way for Harry to breath under water for up to an hour for tomorrow's task," I sighed, helping Neville stack the books as Harry just sat there.

"Well, you can always use gillyweed," Neville commented.

Harry and I froze. "What exactly does gillyweed do?" I asked.

"It gives the person who eats it fins and gills for about an hour," Neville explained to us. "Not something you can get anywhere, but I think I can find some before tomorrow,"

I squealed and jumped at Neville, giving him a huge hug, getting him to squeak in surprise. "Neville! Your brilliant!" I laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow," Neville sighed, putting a hand over his cheek.

"Now aren't you glad I'm nice to people?" I asked Harry turning to him.

"Oh shut up," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love Neville. I want a Neville plushy!<strong>


	10. The Second Task

Harry, Neville and I were all walking down to the docks on the Black Lake a few hours after speaking in the library. Harry and I get glancing behind us to try to find Ron and Hermione, who we hadn't seen them since last night. However, I had a bad feeling in my gut that told me I knew why they weren't there with us.

"You're sure about this, Neville?" I heard Harry ask, and I looked over to see Neville passing something over to Harry.

"Absolutely,"

"For an hour?"

"Most likely,"

"Most likely?" Harry growled back, nearly stumbling to a stop.

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water-" Neville tried to explain, making Harry interrupt him and me face palm.

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking!" Harry bit out.

"I just want to help," Neville stuttered out, looking a bit sadder now.

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" Harry growled.

"You seem a little tense, Harry," Neville commented.

"Do I?" Harry bit back sarcastically before getting into one of the many boats.

I sighed and turned to Neville. "I'm sorry about him, Neville. This whole tournament has been stressing him out,"

"I understand," Neville nodded. "But thank you for being so nice to me,"

"Well we're friends aren't we?" I asked with a smile, nudging him with my shoulder. Neville just smiled at my statement and nodded a little. "Good,"

After about a ten minute ride in the tipsy boat, making me grab Harry's shoulder and the side of the boat in a death grip, we finally made in to the stands in the center of the lake where everyone stood waiting for the tournament to begin. Mad-Eye, Dean, Seamus, Neville and I all stood with Harry on the lowest level as Professor Dumbledore explained the challenge to everyone over the loud speaker.

I looked around and found Cedric next to us. I smiled at him and he gave me a curt nod back in acknowledgement, even though I could see the hint of a smile on his face.

I then turned back to Harry. "Good luck, boy wonder," I murmured to Harry before Mad-Eye practically shoved me out of the way, muttering to Harry.

After a moment, I saw Harry stuff the gillyweed into his mouth before looking as if he was choking, but then Mad-Eye gave him a little shove as the canon went off. I raced forward and looked over the edge of the dock into the water, Seamus next to me.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked me.

"I don't know," I muttered to him, feeling a cold shiver run down my spine. "I can't see him,"

"Oh my God!" I heard Neville suddenly exclaim behind me. "I killed Harry Potter!"

For the love of the gods, I hoped Neville wasn't right.

However, a moment later, I watched as Harry suddenly flew up out of the water in a back flip yelling happily before he disappeared back into the water. Everyone cheered, and suddenly Neville appeared beside me, looking down at the water in surprise.

"Neville, you did it!" I exclaimed, hugging him awkwardly from the side. "It worked! You're a genius!" I laughed giving him another kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later of absolute nothing a boredom, I looked out over the water and noticed a body rising to the surface and saw Fleur's blond hair. The girls from Beauxbatons quickly helped Fleur out of the water and wrapped her in a towel. She was speaking rapidly to them and when her friends gave her an answer, Fleur started to panic.<p>

"The Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour, has unfortunately been forced to retire, so she will take no further part in this task," I heard Professor Dumbledore say over the loud speaker.

Next, about forty-five minutes into the competition, Cedric popped up with Cho Chang on his arm. That was when I knew my feelings were right about what the 'treasure' stolen from each of the champions was.

Cho was for Cedric.

Ron was for Harry.

Hermione was for Krum.

And I pitied whoever Fleur had left to the merepeople.

Next person to appear was Krum and Hermione. Krum seemed to be fist pumping, neglecting to hold Hermione's head above water. I rolled my eyes at him, and helped Hermione onto the deck, getting her a towel to wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione shivered. "The treasures are people, Ron-"

"I figured out that much on my own thanks," I interrupted her, rubbing her arms to try to get her warm again.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He hasn't come up yet," I told her, looking out across the water.

A few minutes later however, two heads popped up out of the water. Ron and a little blond girl I assumed was Fleur's little sister. The three of us helped Ron and the little girl onto the dock and got them towels before I looked back out at the water and then back to Ron.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, feeling a bit panicked.

"I dunno," Ron shivered. "The last thing I remember is going into McGonagall's office,"

"I saw him down there," Cedric said, suddenly appearing next to me. "He was there first but he just stayed there,"

I nodded, but turned away from him as I moved back to the edge of the dock and watched the water eagerly. But then, out of nowhere, Harry came flying out of the water and slammed onto the dock, sputtering and coughing up water.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, leaning over next to him, throwing a long fluffy towel around him. "Thank the gods!" I smiled kissing Harry on the top of the head before rubbing his arms to try to get him warm.

"You were right, Rebecca," Harry suddenly told me through his chattering teeth. "About creatures not attacking you if you don't breath water,"

I gave him a hug, making him groan, but I didn't care. He was alive, which was the important thing, and we all know how horrible mere people, Grindylows and kelpies can be.

"You saved my sister even though she was not yours to save," I heard a voice say with a French accent. I looked up to see Fleur looking down at Harry. "Thank you!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping forward and kissing Harry on the cheeks enthusiastically. "And you! You 'elped!" I watched as Fleur approached Ron.

"Well, yeah. A bit," Ron muttered before Fleur attack him with kisses to, making me giggle.

"Harry!" I looked up again to see Hermione running toward us.

"Hermione. OW!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione grabbed him roughly in a hug and wrapping her towel around him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Did not hear him just say ow?" I asked, but Hermione ignored me.

"Personally I think you behaved admirably," Hermione continued.

"I finished last, Hermione," Harry muttered sadly.

"Next to last, silly. There's a reason why Fleur's sister was still down there when you came along," I told him. "She never got past the Grindylows,"

"Attention!" I turned to see Professor Dumbledore making his way through the crowd. I quickly helped Harry up as Dumbledore used a spell that made his voice ten times louder, making my ears ring as he yelled; "Attention!"

I jumped and covered my ears.

"The winner is… Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announced making all the older boys and Hufflepuffs cheer widely. "Who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him… second place, for outstanding moral fiber!"

"Second place!" I smiled at him as everyone around him began to cheer… at least, except for the Durmstrang boys.

Harry smiled at me and hugged me willing, before Hermione attacked him with her own hug.

* * *

><p>After that, everyone moved to the boats and back up to castel. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I ended up sharing a boat with the Weasley twins, who insisted on teasing Harry about his 'moral fiber'. "Right on," "All that moral fiber, eh?" "That's great," "Moral fiber?" "Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber," the twins laughed.<p>

"Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right," Ron commented to Harry, nudging him a little.

"Congratulations, Potter," I looked up to Mr. Crouch, bowler hat and all, smiling down at Harry. "A fine achievement,"

I looked between Harry and Mr. Crouch before deciding this would take a minute. "See you at Hagrid's, Harry," I told him before moving off with the rest of the group towards Hagrid's.

"So Sherwood," I looked up to see Draco and his ground walking toward us, a smirk on his face. "Feeling any lower, know that now you're, yet again, not someone's most precious thing?" Draco chuckled.

"What are you getting at?" Hermione bit out.

"You know very well what I'm getting at," Draco smiled before turning back to me. "I thought, after figuring it was people they had stolen, that it would've been the girl they took," Draco shrugged. "Guess not though. Now you know for sure you're not anyone's most precious thing,"

"Excuse me, Draco Malnutrition?" I growled out, trying desperately to keep my hair blonde.

"I mean, only your mum seems to think your special, but apparently your not her most precious thing if she keeps sticking around your dad," Draco commented with a smirk. I looked away as his insult hit it's target. I listened as I heard him and his group laugh, the pain simmering a bit more before the laughing slowly faded away.

"Don't listen to him, Rebecca-" "-He's just a prematurely white haired git, that's all," the twins told me as the nudged in, closer to my sides.

"I know, but insults that are based on truth hurt the most," I muttered before moving on ahead, leaving the others to follow me.

* * *

><p>By the time we left Hagrid's, which was much later, they had all dropped the topic, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to thank about it. So now we were all walking through the forest with Hagrid, Harry and I a little off from the others.<p>

"Now, I 'member when I first met you all," Hagrid was saying. "Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are, four years later,"

"We're still a bunch a misfits," Ron chuckled.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other," Hagrid chuckled. "And Harry, of course. Who is soon to be, the youngest Triwizard champion there's ever been! Horray!"

Then Hermione, Ron and Hagrid all started singing the Hogwarts song at the top of their lungs, a little off key. I sighed and rolled my eyes and walked up to Harry and nudged him a little, getting him to look up at me instead down at the ground.

"Hey, Moral Fiber," I smiled at him, getting him to chuckle.

But the chuckle stopped when his face drew to a confused look, making me turned to see what he was looking at. On the ground was a familiar looking bowler hat, and a few feet on were a pair of legs, sticking out from behind a tree. Harry suddenly gasped then, and grabbed his forehead as we came around the tree to see Mr. Crouch lying dead, on the ground.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked nonetheless, just to check, but I already knew the bloke was dead, by the glazed over eyes.

"He's dead, Harry," I murmured to him.

"Who would kill him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I murmured back before calling Hagrid over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It makes me sad when Draco makes fun or her and makes her feel bad. : (<strong>

**One of my friends tried to explain to me about how the whole Barty Crouch story worked, and it only managed to confuse me. It's a weird sotry that i will not be ellaborating on.**


	11. The Pensieve and Polyjuice

Dumbledore called us up to his office once we made back to Hogwarts that night, so Harry and I immediately headed up to meet him. Harry also want to talk to Dumbledore about the strange occurrences and what he had been seeing a feeling over the past year or so. I didn't need to be there for that, but Harry had insisted I go since had already called me.

Harry and I emerged from the nook away from the griffin statue stepped towards Professor Dumbledore's office before we heard a familiar voice emanating from inside.

"A man has _died_ here, and he won't be the last. You must take action!" I could hear Dumbledore argue.

"I will not! In times like these the wizarding world looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore," another voice insisted and I immediately recognized it as the Minister of Magic.

"Then for once show them some!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Harry and I inched closer to the door to listen in.

"The Triwizard Tournament will _not_ be cancelled! I will not be seen as a coward!" the minister insisted again.

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think,"

"What did you say to me? What did you say -?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, it may interest you to know that this conversation is no longer private," I could hear Professor Moody announce, making Harry and I quickly step away from the door and Harry raise his hand to look as is he were going to knock as the door swung open.

"Harry! How good to see you again!" the minister smiled as he opened his arms as if they were the best of friends. "Oh and little Rebecca Sherwood!" he smiled as he looked at me. "How is your mother?"

"Good," I muttered as I stepped a little behind Harry.

"We can come back later, Professor," Harry offered, gesturing back toward the door, looking as if he was willing to make a run for it.

"Not necessary, Harry. The minister and I are done," Dumbledore announced, receiving a look from the minister. "I'll be back in a moment," he told us as he past by us, opening the door to let the minister through. "Oh, and do feel free to indulge in a Licorice Snap in my absence, but I have to warn you- they are a little bit sharp,"

Dumbledore followed the minister out of the room along with Mad-Eye, who turned back to stare at Harry before using his wand to shut the door, leaving Harry and I alone.

I sighed and looked around the room as Harry made his way toward the Licorice Snaps. Everything was the same as in my second year when I had been in here, though there was now a few extra bobbles and whatnot's about the room.

"Ah!" I spun around to see Harry being attacked by Licorice Snaps, and I couldn't help but start laughing as he knocked into one of the cabinets as Licorices Snap bit his fingers before scurrying away as Harry tried to capture them again.

I laughed until Harry looked up at me with a dirty look, making my laughter turn to giggles and my giggles turn to snickers. "Sorry," I muttered.

At a grinding sound, I looked up at the cabinet that Harry bumped into as it started to move. A Pensieve, settled on top of a stone stand came out of the cabinet at came to a stop in front of us with a groaned.

Harry stood up from his place on the floor, and approached it, drawing it's wand over it, starting up the memory like clicking the 'on' button on a muggle T.V. set. Slowly, Harry leaned forward, as if to stick his face in to take a better look, but I stopped him, rolling my eyes at his confused expression.

"You don't have to stick your face in it, boy wonder," I chuckled, holding up a finger. "If you really wanna look, just stick your finger in," Harry gave me another confused look before doing as I said, me following him.

We fell into the memory, and landed beside a younger Professor Dumbledore, sitting in a courtroom at the Ministry.

"Professor?" Harry asked, looking at him as if Dumbledore was going to answer. Right then, a man walked up behind Harry and stuck his hand through him, shaking Dumbledore's hand, making Harry jump a little and rub his chest in surprise.

"We're in a memory. Probably Dumbledore's since it's his Pensieve," I told Harry.

I looked up as Igor Karkaroff appeared in a cage in the center of the room, in the center of large stacks of papers.

"Igor Karkaroff," Mr. Crouch began from the head of the room, wearing the full court uniform. "You have been brought from Azkaban at you own request to present evidence to this council. Should you testimony prove consequential, council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do, sir,"

"And what do you wish to present?"

"I have names, sir," Mr. Karkaroff began. "There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier,"

After some shuffling of papers, MR. Crouch was handed a piece of paper which he read quickly before saying; "Mr. Rosier is dead,"

"And took a piece of me with him," Mad-Eye chuckled from behind me, speaking to Dumbledore over my shoulder.

"Dead? I didn't know,"

"If that is all the witness has to offer-"

"No, no, no! There was Rookwood! He was a spy!" Karkaroff exclaimed.

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"The same," Karkaroff exclaimed excitedly. "He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself!"

"Very well," Crouch sighed. "Council will deliberate. In the meantime you will be returned to Azkaban,"

"No! No! Wait! Please! I have more!" Karkaroff yelled desperately. "What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

"As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter," Dumbledore said, standing up from his seat to speak. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall, turned spy for us at great personal risk,"

"It's a lie!" Karkaroff yelled.

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I am,"

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" Karkaroff continued to yell.

"SILENCE!" Crouch yelled, hammering the table with the gabble in his hand until the room fell silent again. "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence this session is now concluded,"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Karkaroff sighed. "I know about one more,"

"What's that?"

"The name,"

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact this person took part in the capture and, by means of the Cruciatus Curse, tortured the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!"

"The name! Give me the wretched name!" Crouch exclaimed.

"Barty Crouch…" Karkaroff yelled, drawing a gasp from everyone in the room. "… Junior,"

All hell broke loose as a man I could only assume was Barty Crouch Junior tried to escape. It might of worked (not) except that Mad-Eye sent a curse at him, allowing offer wizards to grab him and haul him up in front of his father.

"Hello, Father," Barty Junior hissed with a small chuckle at the end.

Crouch just stared at him as if in shock before he muttered. "You are no son of mine," And Barty Crouch Junior was hauled out of the room.

Harry and I were then yanked out of the memory, and forced back into Dumbledore's office with a suddenly jerk. Harry stumbled back with a relieved gasp and I just removed my hand with a shudder.

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should exercise caution,"

My attention snapped up so that I could see Dumbledore standing next the Pensieve, looking at Harry.

"It's a Pensieve," Dumbledore explained to Harry. "Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I've already seen. You see, Harry, I have searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might have overlooked, something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. But every time I get close to an answer, it slips away!" Dumbledore growled as he watched over to the steps to his desks and sat down. "It's maddening!"

I wanted to laugh. Seeing this man, who seemed to know everything, that seemed to be so calm and collected, was getting frustrated, right in front of me. It seemed like a once in a life time experience.

"Sir? Mr. Crouch's son. What exactly happened to him?" Harry asked, stepping past me. I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but it was probably important. I mean… wasn't it always.

"He was sent to Azkaban," I spoke up, drawing both their gazes. "My father mentioned it to me once," I explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "It destroyed Barty to send him their, but the evidence was overwhelming," Dumbledore told us, before looking up to eye Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I - I had a dream about him," Harry murmured.

The dreams he had been having and had told Ron, Hermione and I about came front and center to my mind, so I knew immediately what he was talking about. So as Harry explained his dream to Dumbledore, I wondered what Barty Crouch Junior had to do with any of this, since he was in Azkaban… supposedly.

I mean, strange things were happening around here. Harry's dreams, the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, the supposed Polyjuice potion Harry told us Myrtle saw in the bathroom, Mr. Crouch's murder, Barty Crouch Junior showing up in Harry's dreams. I mean, if this was all orchestrated by one someone for Voldemort, who could it be?

Of all the people Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had been suspicious of to this point, I didn't see any of them doing anything like this, at least, not _like_ this. Mr. Karkaroff didn't seem like someone who would do Voldemort's work so diligently, he'd do it more out of fear. If Snape was doing this, it wouldn't be as obvious, and Snape had already saved Harry's but before, I didn't seem him doing anything like this now.

The most important things to look at were probably the Polyjuice and the death of Mr. Crouch. If the Polyjuice was being used by whoever was doing this, then that someone was impersonating someone in the castle to be here. Also, instead of using Obliviate on Mr. Crouch, if they had been caught, they had killed him, which seemed personal to me. I mean, Obliviate would keep them from being caught and wouldn't be as, 'I am here,' than just wiping his memory.

I shook my head. There were to many What if's and Maybe's for me to figure this out, especially on my own. I'd talk to Harry later.

So, I turned back to Harry and Dumbledore, paying attention to what they were saying again, only to me ushered out of the room by Harry, us having apparently been excused.

"Good night, Professor," I called as Harry shut the door behind us and we made our way to the griffin statue. "Well… that was an interesting visit," I smiled.

Harry looked at me as if I was crazy, before the two of us started chuckling quietly to ourselves.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Harry smiled as he got his breath back, as the Griffin stopped turning and we were back in the halls of the school.

"That's why I'm still high up on your list of friends," I told him.

A few minutes later, Harry and I were both walking back to Gryffindor Tower, when we heard a muffled voice yelling from a closet near us.

"_It's a sign, Severus! You know what it means as well as I_!"

I turned in time to see the closet door fly open and find Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, talking to Professor Snape. His sleeve was rolled up, revealing a Dark Mark on his arm.

The two men turned and looked at us, both glaring before Mr. Karkaroff rolled down his sleeve and quickly left. Harry suddenly grabbed my arm and began pulling me down the corridor before Snape caught us.

"Potter! Sherwood!" Snape spat. "What's your hurry?"

Harry sighed and the two of us moved back toward Snape to stand in the doorway as Snape glared down at us.

"Congratulations, Potter, Your performance at the Black Lake was… inspiring. Gillyweed, am I correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said shortly.

"Ingenious," Snape muttered.

He then turned to walk back into a potions closet, but I knew he wasn't finished as he climbed up a ladder.

"A rather rare herb, gillyweed. Not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this," he commented as he found what he wanted and climbed back down the ladder, holding up a small bottle. "Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice, sir?" Harry responded somewhat sarcastically and confidently, but I, unfortunately, knew what it was.

"Veritaserum," I answered, shying away from the potion.

"Correct," Snape snapped before turning back to Harry. "Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you ever steal from my personal stores again, and my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice,"

I stared widely up at the professor. What was Snape talking about?

"We haven't stolen anything-" Harry began.

"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed. "Gillyweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? Lacewing flies?" Snape named.

"Forgive me, professor, but if we truly were brewing Polyjuice Potion, which we aren't, we wouldn't need you're stores to get what we needed," I told him.

"I am sure you, Miss Sherwood, wouldn't need Polyjuice Potion. However, I know that Potter and your friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion and believe me, I'm going to find out why," Then Snape slammed the door in our faces leaving Harry and I shocked and dumbfounded.

After a moment, Harry and I finally resumed moving down the dark halls in silence before Harry spoke. "Neville took the gillyweed from Snape?" Harry asked, sounding exasperated. "What was he thinking?"

I rolled my eyes. "He was thinking that it was your last resort. And it worked," I told him quickly.

"Yes, but now Snape thinks we've been stealing other things from him," Harry groaned.

"But we haven't," I reminded him. "So we have nothing to worry about, do we?" I asked, raising a mischievous eyebrow at him before continuing forward.

"Hang on. Why did Snape say you didn't need Polyjuice Potion? Does he know about you being a…?"

"A Metamorphmagus?" I asked. "I don't know. My father says he never told anyone, but then again, it is my father,"

"But then who has been making the Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: DUN, Dun, dun!<strong>

**Review! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you don't like! Tell me what you do like! Tell me weither this is complete shit or not!**


	12. The Third Task

Several months later, though it didn't feel that long, it was finally time for the final task. Hermione and I had been shoving defensive spells done Harry's throat, but I still didn't like the progress we were making. But even so, the day soon arrived and we were walking Harry down to the arena that he and the other champions were meeting at.

"You ready, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sort of…" Harry murmured, as he ran his hands along his wand.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry lied, I could tell he was lying through his teeth, either to make us feel better, or he was lying to himself.

"Think you'll turn into a nervous wreck about half way in?" I asked in a joking manor.

"No, you will," Harry smiled, looking over at me.

"How so?" I asked, going along.

"You'll probably pass out from worry about me and then turn into a nervous wreck," Harry told me as we all stopped on the trail down to the maze.

"And I'll look like a wreck," I smiled. Feeling the broken egg sensation come over me, I let my hair turn green and frizz, a little like Hermione's hair when I first met her, and let my body shrink until my body looked more like a House Elf.

"That's what you look like when you're nervous?" Ron asked as he stared down at me.

"No, but I look funny don't I?" I smiled, getting them all to chuckle. "Are you feeling better after that?" I asked Harry as I righted myself to look like the blond haired, golden eyed teenager.

Harry considered this for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am,"

"Good," I smiled.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Ron, Hermione and I were sitting on the lower seats of the stands at the entrance of the maze, waiting for the task to begin. All Harry had said, even in his joking manner, had been true, or at least were now. I <em>was<em> a nervous wreck… and the whole thing hadn't even started yet!

"Don't worry, Rebecca," Hermione smiled at me. Did I really look that worried?

"Yeah, Beccs, this is Harry we're talking about! There's no way he'd lose!" Ron smiled, using a new and stupid nickname on me that didn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah, you're right," I tried to smile. Could they tell I was lying?

Music trumpeted jovially as the crowd in the stands stood up and cheered as the champions began to come into the arena, first Cedric and his father, who I cheered extensively for. Next was Krum and Mr. Karkaroff, followed by Fleur and her headmistress. Last, came Harry and Dumbledore, who both looked around, a lot less enthusiastically, as they walked into the center of the field.

Dumbledore then moved to the podium and began to explain what would happen next. "_Sonorus_!" he yelled, causing his voice to become amplified. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory-" Cheers. "and Mr. Potter-" More cheers, especially from Ron, Hermione and I. "are tied for first position, they will be first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum-" More cheers, mostly males. "and Miss Delacour," More cheers, mostly high girl yells. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Now everyone stood up and cheered. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she, need only send up red sparks with their wands,"

With that, Dumbledore turned back to Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum to speak to them privatively. After an agonizingly long moment, Dumbledore turned away from them, allowing them to move to their spots.

"Contestants, prepare yourselves!"

Everyone cheered and the champions all did what they needed to do, and I smiled when Cedric gave his father on last hug before moving to his opening in the maze.

"On the count of there!" Dumbledore yelled. "One-"

The cannon went off early, as usual, and Dumbledore glared at Filch for a moment before I turned my gaze on Harry as he entered the maze and the opening shut behind him.

"Good luck, Harry," I murmured under my breath, hoping the small whisper would work anyway.

About ten minutes later, Fleur and Krum were finally allowed into the maze as well, which caused everyone to start cheering again before the maze swallowed them up.

Those agonizingly long minutes that followed stretched for what seemed like hours. I became more and more antsy, convinced that every moment passed was another closer to something very bad. After a while, Hermione stopped cheering and lazily propped her head up with her palm. Ron was chatting incessantly with those around him, boasting about Harry's sure win. I didn't mind if Harry won or not, but from what I had learned from my father in his hopes of me becoming a champion, I was not so sure everyone would come out safe.

After about twenty minutes, Fleur was pulled out, followed by Krum about ten minutes later, both looking a bit dazed, both for different reasons.

When Harry finally popped into the center of the field, seemingly lying on his stomach, holding the Triwizard Cup, everyone began cheering, and the band began to play again, bring everyone's spirits.

However, I noticed what few else seemed to, which sent me scrabbling past Ron and Hermione and down off the sands and onto the ground as Fleur screamed, silencing everyone. It was then that everyone noticed the body underneath Harry, and many people began to scream.

I stumbled forward until my legs froze up and I couldn't stop staring, and I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from Cedric. His clothes scorched and patched with mud, his hair tangled in twigs and leaves, and worst of all- his eyes were open and glazed over, staring into nothingness.

Cedric. He had been my first friend, though older, he had been so nice to me when I had followed him around like a lost puppy. He and his father had always been kind to my mother and I no matter what my father said or did, and I respected both of them for that. I remembered watching his randomly dropping out of that tree, and hugging him like the old friends we were. I remembered introducing him to Hermione and Ginny, walking with him up to the Portkey, watching him be chosen for the tournament, and seeing him make fun of Harry, only to become friends shortly after.

Tears formed in my eyes and fell down my face as I stared, wishing that the pain I was feeling in my chest, pulling me down, wasn't there. That no matter what I was seeing right now, it wasn't real.

"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore peeled him from Cedric's- corpse. "What happened?" he cried.

"He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there!" Harry sobbed.

My hands flew to my face as I heard Voldemort's name. At once, I pieced it together that Voldemort had killed Cedric. Perhaps, if Harry's dream was accurate, his target was Harry. I dreaded the thought that Harry was foretold to die tonight. Had Cedric died in his place?

Instantly, my mind began to work in a world wind, as Mr. Diggory ran up, staring down at the body of his only son.

Harry's Dream.

The Dark Mark.

Harry's name in the Goblet.

Polyjuice Potion.

Mr. Crouch's death.

The Polyjuice ingredient's missing from Snape's stores.

The cup.

Voldemort coming back.

Cedric's death.

My mind whirled around as Cedric's father fell over Cedric's body and Mad-Eye began to pick Harry up, and pull him out of the arena. All at once, however, my mind stopped and I stared at Mad-Eye's retreating back.

Who was in Harry's dream? Barty Crouch Junior.

Who looked an awful lot like the silhouette man who had caused the Dark Mark to appear at the World Cup? Barty Crouch Junior.

Who had the idea of how Harry's name could have been put in the Goblet and could have easily down it himself? Mad-Eye.

Who had been drinking something suspicious that could easily be Polyjuice potion? Mad-Eye.

Who would benefit most from Mr. Crouch's _death_ instead of just wiping his mind? Barty Crouch Junior.

Who could have easily stolen Polyjuice Potion ingredients from Snape's store? Mad-Eye.

Who had been helping Harry get through to the end of the tournament so he could get to this spot? Mad-Eye.

Who had been the last person to see the Triwizard cup?

_Mad-Eye_!

And the finally question; Was Mad-Eye even Mad-Eye at all?

I raced forward toward Dumbledore, yelling to him, trying to get his attention, but everyone was talking to as well, blocking my way.

"Miss Sherwood!" I looked up in surprise as Professor Snape stepped in front of me, blocking my way. "Return to your seat this moment!" he snapped.

"Professor!" I exclaimed, deciding I might a well tell him since I'd never make it all the way to Dumbledore, and I'd probably get thrown back to my seat in the next two seconds. "Mad-Eye caused this, except, I don't think he's Mad-Eye! He's the one stealing from your stores! He's the one that hid the cup! He's the one that put Harry's name in the Goblet! He's the one who killed Mr. Crouch! And now he's run off with Harry!" I yelled.

All at once, Snape's eyes widened, and he grabbed my wrist forcefully and the two of us made our way to Dumbledore, where I quickly explained, a little bit more clearly that to Snape, what I had learned. All at once, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all took off toward the castle, wands out, and me hot on their tails.

Once the professors reached the door to 'Mad-Eye's' office, Snape and McGonagall stood back as Dumbledore used Bombarada to break the door down before yelling; "_Expelliarmus_!"

The teachers all ran into the room, and I followed, looking around to find "Mad-Eye", in a chair, the teachers surrounding him. I only just caught the small bottle in Snape's had before he forced the liquid down "Mad-Eye's" throat.

However, I ignored them, looking around the office again to fin Harry in a corner, partially standing behind the chest I had seen when Harry and I had first been in here. Harry looked much more beat up that I had previously noticed, looking dirty, and bleeding from his arm.

When he noticed me, no longer staring at "Mad-Eye", he seemed to sigh in relief and hobbled over to me, hugging me tightly. I didn't mind at all, no matter what the situation, I knew he needed some support at the moment, after some much had happened.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" I could hear Dumbledore yell at "Mad-Eye" as Harry pulled away from me, but still held onto me, probably mostly for support so he wouldn't fall over.

"No," "Mad-Eye" growled at him.

"Is he in this room?"

Silence.

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore yelled again.

I looked up at "Mad-Eye" to see both of his eyes, magical and non-magical staring at the chest Harry and I were standing by, and I shivered. The whole year, the real Mad-Eye Moody had been in that chest? Quickly, as the professors moved to stand in front of the chest, I helped Harry move back and away from it as Snape sent a charm at it, which caused it's many locked to open before the last lid snapped up.

Dumbledore looked inside and yelled to the real Moody. "Are you alright, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry, Albus," I could hear him yell up to him. What a strange thing to say when he had just been found, probably a year after been kidnapped and thrown into a chest.

"That's Moody, but then who's…?" Harry asked, looking over the edge of the chest and into it.

"Polyjuice potion," Snape murmured, taking a sniff from the flask "Mad-Eye" had been carrying around all year.

"Apparently, Miss Sherwood, was correct in her theory," Dumbledore commented, earning me a surprised look from Harry and a glare from Snape.

However, it didn't last long before all of our attention turned to the man in the char, who was groaning and making other strange noises. When I first looked over at him, my first reaction was one of discussed and wondering why in the world instead of just morphing back, his face was falling off. The Mad-Eye Moody we had captive in the chair began to twitch about restlessly, transforming back to what he really looked like. He screamed out in pain and ripped off the arms of the chair he was sitting in before he suddenly started to grope at his face until he finally ripped off the eyepiece covering his right eye.

Then man had finally transformed. The clothes that fit snuggly on Moody were now very loose on him. His head was down, so all I could see was his dark spiky hair and his thin body as he breathed heavily.

Harry stepped forward to see who it was, bending down to look the man in the face. A second past by before my heart jump as the man leapt at Harry, but Dumbledore yanked Harry back as Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at him.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore murmured.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Barty growled, ignoring everyone but Harry as he pulled back his sleeve, revealing a moving Dark Mark tattoo on his forearm .

"Your arm, Harry," Dumbledore insisted as he grabbed Harry's arm, making him gasp and wince before Dumbledore removed his sleeve to show a long gash, looking a little like the mark on Carty's arm.

"You know what this mean, don't you?" Barty smiled, as his tongue randomly flicked out like a snake. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned,"

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't help it," Harry moaned as Dumbledore finally let go of his arm.

"Send an owl to Azkaban," Dumbledore ordered. "I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner,"

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero!" Barty exclaimed happily.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said with a shrug, as he pulled Harry and I from the room. "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Never had much time? Tell that to Harry fifth and sixth year!<strong>


	13. Good byes

The next day, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, sitting on chairs that had been placed in rows, waiting for Dumbledore to start speaking. The Great Hall, a usually bright room, and was now extremely grey, which was also now completely silent.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss," Dumbledore began. "Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend… I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died,"

I could see Cho Chang, Harry's crush and Cedric's girlfriend, shaking as she sobbed silently into someone's shoulder.

"You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory,"

I nodded at Dumbledore's comment before my eyes began to water. I quickly looked down at my hands then, which lay clasped on my lap, and were shaking slightly nonetheless.

It wasn't fair, when people died, especially anyone like Cedric, who had been so kind, even to me, a freaky, shy, girl. Who else would die in the future because of people like Death Eaters… because of people like Voldemort?

I looked over at Harry, who was sitting next to me, to find his eyes were cast down to the floor. I knew that he was feeling a mix of anger and sadness at the moment, probably thinking about the same things I was.

"Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me… reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever,"

I looked around and saw Hermione sitting with Viktor, her head leaning on his arm. I noticed Fleur looking over at Harry, Ron and I and I acknowledged her with a small smile.

"Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end,"

* * *

><p>The next day was the day that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs were to leave, so everyone conveyed in the main courtyard and started saying goodbye. Through the whole thing, however, I mostly stayed with Harry as we watched Fleur and he little sister kiss Ron in thanks, and watch Krum give Hermione his address so she could write to him, making Ron look a little annoyed.<p>

Hermione and Ron walked over to us then as everyone moved to see the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons off, as we Harry and I stood in one of the halls off of the courtyard.

"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Harry, Hermione and I stared at him for a second as if he was crazy before we all answered in unison; "No,"

"No, I didn't thinks so," Ron chuckled. "Oh, well. What's life without a few dragons?" Ron asked as he pushed himself of the column.

Harry, Ron and I began to walk down the hall before we realized Hermione wasn't following us. We all turned back to see he leaning against the wall, staring down at the ground with a humorless smile on her face. "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" she asked.

Harry sighed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Hermione look up. Harry then shrugged and said, "Yes," simply.

That sent Hermione moving, putting an arm around Ron and Harry's shoulders as we all began to walk down the hall again. "Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you," Hermione said, meaning both boys, knowing I'd write her.

"I won't. You know I won't," Ron said truthfully, making me chuckle.

"Harry will, won't you?" Hermione said, turning to him hopefully.

"Yeah. Every week," Harry smiled sarcastically, making Hermione role her eyes.

"I seem to remember a scrawny eleven-year-old boy at the end of first year saying; 'We need to write to each other over the summer, I'll need something to look forward to,' Or maybe it was a different boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead," I commented as I eyed Harry out of the corner of my eye.

"That was in first year," Harry pointed out.

"First year, fourth year. They both start with F's, same thing," I smiled, linking my arm with his as the four of us began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'M NOT DONE YET! This next chapter is short and important!<strong>


	14. We're going home

Once I got off the train and said good bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I didn't have to wait long before I found Mum and my father standing nearby. Mum was looking nervous, while my father looked more happy than I had ever seen him in my life… which scared me. I slowly walked up to the two of them carefully, eyeing both of my parents to try and figure out what was going on with them.

As I got closer to the two, my father spotted me and smiled widely, which was the first time I had ever seen him do so, and hold his arms out to me, as if to embrace me. I walked up to him slowly, and he did indeed hug me close. I quickly glanced at my mother over his shoulder, and noticed that she wouldn't look at me, only look down at the ground, as if she saw something interesting. Everything about this situation worried me. My father then quickly pulled away, only to put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me again.

"Come, Rebecca. We're going home,"

**THE END**

_For now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Check out; <em>Rebecca and the Order of the Phoenix<em>. **

**I'd just like to thank all of you reviewers that have reviewed on my Rebecca stories (Ariauna, ILoveOrangeAndAccents, and Anonymous). **

**However, I'd like to say to Anonymous reviewer #1 who reviewed Goblet of Fire, I don't have the immense amount of imagination you seem to have and thus wrote these. More of my character's story and presence comes in later. I thank you for being harsh on me though, no one gets anywhere on praise, I can only make my writing better if someone tells me how to fix it. **


End file.
